My Promise to You
by TsukinaKaze
Summary: "Onii-sama, no matter how far or high you go, I, Miyuki, would always be by your side." I have always been taught to keep my promises. Not once have I broken one, but for you, just for you, I will.
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Promise

April 30, 2096

12:45 Shiba siblings house

"Onii-sama, this is the dress I'm wearing to the wedding. How does it look?" (*blush*)

(a knee-length criss-cross spaghetti strap summer wedding dress)

"It looks lovely on you, so lovely that I would want to marry you."

As Onii-sama smiled at me with his charming gentle eyes, my heart began beating rapidly and my face was turning bright red. In hope of hiding my bright red face from Onii-sama, I moved my head down. Unfortunately, my plan failed because I still felt Onii-sama staring at me which made me feel even more embarrassed than I already was. Luckily, before anything else could be done or said, well, more like, before things could get more awkward, the phone rang.

As Onii-sama picked up the phone, I slowly walked upstairs and changed out of my wedding dress. I changed into a sky blue knee length dress and wore light blue two inch heels.

I went to the bathroom and buried my face in my cool towel. I slowly moved my face upwards and stared at myself in the mirror.

(*teeth grits, fist clenches, eyes shut tightly*)

Looking at my reflection, I felt disgusted. The truth is that I have been lying to my brother. I have an illness that might not be curable and I don't want him to know about it.

That is why I made a deal with Oba-sama. Oba-sama said she would not tell Onii-sama about my sickness and provide everything I will need for the surgery as long as I marry the Crimson Prince, Ichijou Masaki. She also told me that she would relieve Onii-sama from his job as my guardian and allow me to remove the seal.

Although I am glad to be the one to unlock my brother's chains, I feel ashamed for deceiving Onii-sama.

But I can't let him find out about my secret, even if I have to endure being with another man besides Onii-sama. The wedding is today.

I can't believe I will be separated from Onii-sama. I don't want to leave him. I want to always be by his side, even if I don't deserve to be. As soon as I had these selfish thoughts, tears slowly started flowing down my pale face.

I quickly wiped away my tears. I couldn't let Onii-sama see me like this. As I slowly walked downstairs to the living room, I heard Onii-sama call out my name.

"Miyuki." "Hmm?" "I just got a phone call from Major Kazama. I have to run an errand for him, so I would be a bit late to the wedding. But if you want, I can walk you to the church first." "No, it's okay. I could go by myself." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Alright."

As I walked Onii-sama out of the living room, I suddenly saw Onii-sama turn around. I was so surprised when Onii-sama pulled me closer to him that I gasped, "Ah". I soon felt Onii-sama's warm arms wrapped gently around me and felt his soft lips on my forehead. His left arm was around my back, and he was stroking my hair with his right hand. We were so close that I could hear and feel his deep breath on my face. I was so shocked that my eyes widened and my face was turning red again. My heart skipped a beat and for some reason, it seemed like my heart was going to burst. I was overwhelmed with both shock and joy that I couldn't say or do anything. But strangely, I automatically put my arms around my brother. As his muscular but gentle arms were around my waist, I slowly closed my eyes and stepped even closer to Onii-sama. I felt like I was in the right place. I never felt safer. My breathing evened out after awhile, but my heart was beating fast. After a few minutes, I felt my brother's lips leave my forehead.

Then I heard Onii-sama softly whisper, "I'll always be here for you".

As he said those words in his deep yet sweet voice, I embraced my brother tighter, but not tight enough to suffocate him. His soft voice traveled throughout my whole body which made it even harder to leave his loving arms.

But when his strong arms left me, I smiled my best smile once more to Onii-sama and said, "Thank you, Onii-sama."

Before Onii-sama left, I ran up to him and quickly embraced him one more time. I wanted to feel Onii-sama's strong and warm arms again, even if it was just a second. I quickly let go of Onii-sama so he wouldn't suspect that something was wrong, even though it pained me to do -sama slowly stroked my long hair one last time and left. After I couldn't hear or feel my brother's presence anymore, I spun around and silently squealed.

I couldn't help but think about the way Onii-sama whispered those words to me. He said it in his usual sweet and kind tone, but coming to think of it, I was so close to his chest that I could feel his heart beat. It seemed like Onii-sama's heart was beating a bit slower than mine, but still fast. I didn't notice it at first because I was distracted by his tight embrace.

"Does he also..." More and more questions popped in my head, but was suddenly interrupted (*cough*).

I knew what was coming…I quickly covered my hands over my mouth and sprinted to the bathroom. I saw red blood on my trembling hands and slowly washed it away. I was afraid how the amount of blood I coughed up was more than before. But I couldn't let my mind stray away from the task at hand.

After I cleaned up, I headed downstairs with the bag that contained my wedding dress. Before I was about to head out, I saw my white glass cup on the living room table that I forgot to put away. As I put my bag on the floor and picked up my cup, I headed to the kitchen.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing my heart all at once. I never felt such pain before. It was so unbearable that I wrapped my arms around myself and dug my fingernails into my pale flesh to try and lessen the pain. I was overwhelmed with pain that I fell to the ground.

*glass shatters*

When the glass cup shattered, the pain in my heart immediately stopped. I looked at the glass cup shattered before me. I tried to ignore the fact that my whole body was shaking, but I couldn't. I crouched down on the floor and covered my hands over my ears hoping to stop hearing the sounds that echoed through my ears. As the sounds continued echoing and the images of my glass cup shattering constantly replayed in my mind, fear engulfed my whole body. Every part of me wished that Onii-sama was here. Just knowing that he's here, was all I need to feel protected. I was fully aware of how Onii-sama was always subconsciously watching over me, but I want him to be here with me.

"I need you, Onii-sama, more than anyone."

I told myself that I would be more independent the day I learned that I had an illness. I held in all my tears ever since that day, and today was the first day I cried. But this time, all my tears didn't stop and I couldn't control it. I wiped them away, but tears continued dripping down my face. I knew I was going to be late for my wedding if I didn't stop crying, but I couldn't move my body. I covered my mouth to muffle the sounds of my cries. After taking many deep breaths, I was able to silence my cries to sobs.

I gingerly picked up all the scattered pieces of glass. On every shard, I could see my reflection. I spotted the biggest shard of glass and picked it up. As I held it up to my face, I leaned forward causing my hair to fall to my cheeks. I looked deeply at the shard of glass and saw my face. It was worse than before. Instead of looking pale, I looked anemic and a bit malnourished.

Although I was terrified, I couldn't help but focus my attention on my jet-black hair. I stroked my own hair slowly like how Onii-sama did. I remembered the way Onii-sama's hand ran through my hair gently. I smiled at that thought, but my smile quickly faded. I knew that today was the last time Onii-sama would stroke my hair.

The minute I had these sad thoughts, I didn't think twice about what I was doing. I grabbed all my hair and ran the shard of glass through my hair. The glass was big and sharp enough that it had no problem cutting my hair. My hair always reached my back, but now it was shoulder-length. I didn't want anyone to comment on my short hair, so I tied my hair to a bun while leaving a few strands of hair hanging on each side of my face. I wrapped the shard of glass around the hair I cut off and threw it away. I quickly got ready to go, before sad thoughts could revolve around my head again.

As I was about to open the front door, I unconsciously clenched my hand on the door knob and my body froze. I couldn't bring myself to walk out of this house, the house where I had so many wonderful memories with Onii-sama.

"I don't want to leave yet", I thought.

I slightly smiled and maybe chuckled at how my mind tells me one thing, but my heart tells me another. I leisurely closed my eyes and thought about how foolish I was. I had confidence that I would be able to handle this all alone, but I can't. I opened back my eyes to blink back tears that I was struggling to keep hidden. When I managed to hold in most of my tears, I glanced at the clock. It was 1:25 and the wedding began at 2:20, but I had to be there by 1:45. Since the church wasn't too far away, I ran to a destination that I would usually go with Onii-sama.


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Promise II

1:45 Church

"I'm here, Oba-sama."

"As expected of Miyuki-san, you are right on time. Now lets get you all dolled up for your big day!"

"Yes."

Even though Oba-sama sounded delighted and overjoyed, I was not fooled. Anyone who passed by would believe that Oba-sama was a very caring Aunt, but I knew that was all an act. That's the relationship we share as a family or Yotsubas, but we never show our true feelings toward each other. We all put on a mask or a facade and act as naturally as we could. The only person that is honest with me and sees the real me is Onii-sama.

After I changed into my wedding dress, the wedding began. Everything went by pretty fast. The church was decorated with pink bows, fresh flowers, and other colorful decorations.

"It must have been Oba-sama's idea.", I thought.

As the scent of flowers filled the room, the usual wedding music played. Everyone turned around and stared at me, the bride. In a way, the whole wedding was perfect, in their eyes. I looked at the front of the church and saw Ichijou-san. He smiled at me and I flashed a smile.

It's not like I hated him, but I didn't really like him either. I felt bad for marrying him only because that was one of Oba-sama's conditions for the deal, but honestly, I am not ready to marry. Well, at least not marrying him. I always dreamed about the perfect wedding. Today was perfect, but the only problem was the groom. I wish it was Onii-sama standing in the front. I know that we are siblings and I can't-no, I must not have secret feelings for him. But ever since that day, my feelings for him grew stronger. In the beginning, I thought I loved him as more than a brother because he saved my life. But I was wrong. I loved my brother because just the sight of Onii-sama made me feel all kinds of things I never felt before. He made my heart beat fast and just being around him makes me feel so happy. I love him as more than a brother, and my feelings will never change.

As I had these thoughts, I walked to the front of the church next to father. When father glanced at me and smiled, I couldn't help but give him a dry smile. Today was suppose to be my big day, but to me, it was my worst nightmare. I wanted to wake up from this terrible dream. I wanted Onii-sama to save me. I wanted him to be the first to hear my screams and pleas for help and come to my rescue.

When I walked up to the front of the church, the priest said the usual wedding words. I didn't pay attention because I was too busy trying to see if Onii-sama was here. I scanned the whole area, but he wasn't there. Before I could sneak a few more glances, the priest asked,

"Do you Shiba Miyuki take Ichijou Masaki as your beloved husband."

Before I answered, I turned to look at Ichijou-san.

"I …I...I"

I tried saying "I do", but the words wouldn't come out. I tried clearing my throat, but now, my voice wouldn't come out. I was so nervous that I said something without thinking.

"I don't…I can't!"

As I said these words, I attempted to run out of the back door in the church. But I suddenly felt a gentle but tight grip on my right hand. I looked up and looked into the eyes of Ichijou-san. He seemed concerned, but yet at the same time, devastated. I felt awful for pulling my hand away from him and running away. I silently whispered, "I'm sorry Ichijou-san."

Everyone stared at my direction when I ran away, they were all dumbfounded. That gave me some time to run, but I knew that wasn't gonna last very long. I began to run even faster. I felt the strong wind, and I didn't care that my veil flew off. I kept on running. At that moment, I had this strength I never knew I had. This was the first time I ran so fast. I could have ran for miles, and I knew I still wouldn't be tired. I hid my presence to prevent anyone from sensing me when I made a left turn. Soon, I turned to the right and saw Sensei. He was exactly at the place where we discussed.

(*Flashback*)

1:35 Kokonoe Temple

(rollerblades gliding sound stops)

"Um...Sensei. Are you here?"

"My, my, Miyuki-kun, what brings you here? Where's Tatsuya?"

Sensei smiled at me with a wicked grin.

"Sensei, if you don't mind, I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh. Let's hear it."

I told him everything, from beginning to end. He listened very carefully and only nodded. When I finished, he nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Sensei."

(Present)

Sensei and I ran back to the temple. We made sure that no one followed us. As I ran away from the church...those people... and Onii-sama I thought about the promise I made to him.

"Onii-sama, no matter how far or high you go, I, Miyuki, would always be by your side."

I never wanted to break this promise, but for my selfish reasons and the sake of freeing Onii-sama from his chains, I will.


	3. Chapter 3: A Broken Promise III

***Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys so much for commenting, reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. I would like to thank: Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Fleure , ferduran, Mamoru Ryuu, peace44, pyramidekheops, shinydragonmist, and serianri!**

**I wanted to inform you guys that sometimes I will use first and third person while narrating. I will also narrate in Tatsuya's point of view. I hope you guys don't mind and please enjoy. I really appreciate all the reviews and comments. IT IS VERY INSPIRATIONAL AND IT GAVE ME A CLUE ON HOW TO WRITE THE OTHER CHAPTERS. Thank you, again. Please feel free to comment or share your thoughts with me.**

**I realized that I made a mistake on the time when the wedding began, but I fixed it. Just to clarify, the wedding began at 2:20. But Yotsuba Maya, Aunty, told Tatsuya it began at 2:30. She purposely lied to him, she didn't want Tatsuya to be in the wedding. I apologize for my mistake.**

(Tatsuya's POV)

2:25

Base

"Thanks for your help, Tatsuya."

"No problem, Major Kazama."

We saluted and I left for the church.

I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. It was 2:30 and Oba-ue told me the wedding began at 2:30.

"The wedding already began, I better hurry.", I thought.

As I ran to the church, I couldn't stop thinking about Miyuki. For some time, she looked kind of sad and depressed. I didn't say anything about it because I thought she was nervous for the wedding. I took her out for shopping a couple days ago and saw her wonderful smile again. But the next day, her smile faded. Although Miyuki didn't give any clues that something was wrong, I could tell. I tried asking her about it, but she said she was fine and told me to not worry. I could tell she was hiding something, but I didn't want to pry.

Today is her wedding.

Even though I am no longer Miyuki's guardian, I will always watch over her.

When I arrived, I opened the door and entered the church. Strangely, I saw everyone in panic. I first scanned the area for Miyuki, but I couldn't find her. I spotted Oba-ue so I went to the front of the church to talk to her.

"Where's Miyuki?"

Although I asked Oba-ue my question so bluntly, she didn't question my tone or anything.

"She ran away…she ran too fast for us to track her…she ran out of the back door."

I was so angry that no one told me that Miyuki left causing me to lose control of my voice.

"WHEN DID SHE LEAVE?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

I sprinted out of the back door. I resorted to Elemental Sight to find Miyuki, but I couldn't find her. I ran back to the house to see if she was there, but she wasn't. I didn't stop looking for her until it was midnight. I searched everywhere three times, but she wasn't here. After I knew she wasn't here anymore, I went back home. I went up to her room to see if she left anything behind that could help me find her. There was nothing, but I saw a paper in the trash can. I picked it up and read it.

I was so shocked that I couldn't believe what I was reading…

**Shiba Miyuki**

…

**Symptoms:**

-**Coughing Blood**

-**Having less of an appetite**

-**Becoming unnaturally pale and thin**

**-having heart pains**

-**and other symptoms**

**Cure: Surgery**

**Result: 50/50 chance of survival**

**Date of Operation: February 22, 2097**

Miyuki has…has…an illness?! I didn't know what to do. I was filled with grief and anger at the same time that I fell to my knees.

"Where are you Miyuki? I need you. Please don't leave me here in this world…alone."

At that moment… for the first time… tears flowed down my face and never stopped.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Start

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story again. I hope you like this story so far. **

**I wanted to warn you guys that this chapter takes place a few months later.**

**Also, a reviewer reminded me to mention that Minami, Miyuki's other Guardian, is no longer here. She is working elsewhere. ****The deal that Miyuki and Maya made also includes that Miyuki no longer needs a guardian.**

**Please Enjoy!**

8:00A.M.

December 24, 2096

Training Ground in America

I saw a man charging at me with his fist. I used my right hand to block his punches. I grabbed his right wrist with my right hand and flung him downwards. Another man came charging at me and swung his fist and leg at me. I dodged all his attacks and when I had the chance I used my right leg to kick his chest. When he flew backwards, more people charged at me. I continued defeating them one after another.

"How was that Sensei?"

"Perfect. I think that's good enough today. You have trained long enough."

"Sensei, can you spar with me?"

"Are you sure, Miyuki-kun? You have already fought for 3 hours. Can you handle it?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

For these past seven to eight months, I spent all my days improving my health. The doctor says that if I exercise and go out more, I would get better. I decided to learn physical combat and kendo, and Sensei agreed to teach me. I also spent my time improving my magic. I have an easier time controlling my magic, my magic would not go out of control anymore. I have gotten used to using my magic with and without using my Mental Interference Magic, magic limiter.

Also, now my zone-interference scale and range is larger and stronger than my second cousin, Kuroba Ayako.

During my first month of training, I started with the basics of physical combat. During my second month of training, I practiced the techniques of physical combat and magic. During my third month of training, I practiced on my strength. My physical combat and magic is even more powerful than a couple months ago. During my fourth month of training, I mainly focused on my control. I am now able to aim at any target easily and with more control. During my fifth month of training, I practiced on my strategies in battles. During the rest of my months training, I combined all the new skills I learned and improved them altogether.

I began my training the day I ran away. I left Japan and traveled with Sensei to America because I didn't want Onii-sama to find me. Although I technically dropped out of First High School, I did not slack off on my studies. Every day, I would spent most of my time either training or studying. I guess I am in better shape than I used to be. I look less anemic and a bit healthier, but I still have to do the surgery. Every week, I visit the doctor to see how I'm doing. He says that I am getting better everyday.

It still hurts me to know that I am no longer by Onii-sama's side, but I know this is for the best. Knowing that Onii-sama is free, is all I need to keep on living. Nothing matters to me besides this. That is the only reason why I fight so hard to keep on living.

(*panting*)

My sparring with Sensei ended when I fell to the ground.

"You have clearly mastered physical combat, I had to use magic to spar with you. Well done, Miyuki-kun."

"Thank you, Sensei. Sensei, I forgot to mention, Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too, Miyuki-kun."

"Sensei, this is for you."

I handed Sensei my gift to him, a pair of store-bought black gloves.

"Thank you, Miyuki-kun."

"I also wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. I am very grateful."

As I said these words, I bowed in front of Sensei.

"You're very welcome, Miyuki-kun."

"Sensei, I know its Christmas, but I am going to visit Japan. I will return as soon as possible."

As I turned around and was about to leave, I heard Sensei shout out in a teasing voice, "Oh, yes. Don't forget to say hi to Tatsuya for me."

"Sensei!"

I quickly left before Sensei saw my embarrassed yet smiling face.

I ran to the airport. The flight to Japan wasn't too long, around 2-3 hours. When I landed, it was morning in their time. I felt the cool wind blow my face. I left the airport and went to the house thinking, "I missed you, Japan."

I came to Japan to check on Onii-sama. I haven't seen him for about eight months. I wasn't planning to talk to Onii-sama or meet him face to face. I planned on dropping off my Christmas gift I made for him and going back to America.

The first thing I did was erase my presence and check if Onii-sama was in the house. I didn't sense his presence so I opened the door to the house. I was relieved that my key to the house still worked.

When I went to the house, I saw the big Christmas tree in the living room. It was so beautiful. I thought, "Onii-sama did a wonderful job decorating the tree." I knew that I couldn't stay here too long so I carefully placed my present under the Christmas tree and exited the house.

Now that I'm back, I wanted to see what I missed most in Japan, besides Onii-sama. I walked along the streets of Japan, it was so dazzling. Christmas was my favorite time of year. I loved how there were colorful decorations in the streets and-

My thoughts were yet again interrupted.

Although I was wearing a navy blue cap, I spotted Onii-sama.

We were about 30 feet apart. We were so close, yet so far.

Before I could stare at him any longer, Onii-sama saw me. We locked eyes. Both our eyes widened because we didn't expect to see each other.

He looked the same as he did before, but I could tell he grew a bit taller. I was glad to see that he was doing well.

We continued to stare at each other, but I was the first one to look away. As soon as I did that, I saw Onii-sama cross the street and walk towards me. I clenched my fist and turned around. Before I could let him walk any closer, I walked away. Luckily, I didn't have to run because crowds of people were coming to see the Christmas parade. There were so many people that I had no problem escaping from Onii-sama's eyes. Also, because there were so many people Onii-sama didn't use Elemental Sight.

I got through the crowd and turned around to see if Onii-sama was following me.

A part of me was relieved that he wasn't following me, while another part of me was sad. I knew that I can not have these thoughts, but I couldn't help it. "At least I know that Onii-sama is fine. That's all I need. That's all I need.", is what I constantly thought and repeated to myself.

I quickly ran to the airport, I didn't want to risk any chance of Onii-sama finding me. Fortunately, Onii-sama didn't find me and I was able to get an earlier flight back to America. During the flight, all I thought about was Onii-sama. I was glad that I got to see him, but I also regretted seeing him.

Seeing Onii-sama again, brought back these feelings I worked so hard to bottle up over these past months.

But when I arrived back in America, I erased these feelings and thoughts and walked back...home.

I guess you can say I went back to my…my… well, new and stronger self.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Start II

***Thank you to all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I look forward to hear from you guys again!**

**(Tatsuya's POV)**

December 24, 2096

Home

(*phone rings*)

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tatsuya. It's me, Leo."

"Oh, hi Leo. What's up."

"Erika, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Shizuku, Honoka, and I plan to go to the Christmas parade today. You wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright. Lets meet at the cafe."

"Yeah. See you then."

(*hangs up the phone and sighs*)

For these past seven to eight months, I've been doing the same things I used to do. Although Master isn't here, I still go to training in the morning. Master told me that he would be going on a long vacation, but he never told me where. Occasionally I would do some favors for the Yotsubas, but mainly I have been focusing on school and work.

Ever since that day, I have been struggling without Miyuki. I didn't realize that I was so spoiled by her…I had to do the house chores and go out to eat.

But mainly I missed her. I would do anything just to see or at least hear her voice one more time. I need her in my life. I don't care about the consequences or obstacles I had to go through, I just want to see her.

I wanted to break down in the beginning, but I didn't.

I couldn't.

I didn't exactly know where Miyuki was, but I knew she was out there, somewhere.

That is the only thing that motivated me to get up everyday and grow stronger.

As I had these thoughts, I left the house and arrived at the cafe. Before I entered the cafe, something told me to walk further. I followed my instincts and walked forward. As I was admiring the symmetry of a building to my left, I felt someone looking at me. I faced forward to see who was looking at me and-

That's when I saw the person I've been longing to see, Miyuki.

Although she was wearing a navy blue cap, I saw her face perfectly. As the wind blew her hair, I saw that she cut her hair. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

I was relieved that she was doing fine.

As we stared at each other, more people arrived.

To me nothing mattered, but Miyuki.

It pained me to see Miyuki look away. I didn't want her to leave so when the lights turned green, I walked forward. When I saw her turn around and walk away, I walked even faster. Before I could catch up to her, more people came and blocked my way. I couldn't use magic in front of so many people, and I couldn't escape the crowd either. There were too many people.

I never took my eyes off Miyuki, but I lost her for about ten seconds.

When I found her again, I was only able to catch a glimpse of her beautiful figure disappearing in the corner.

I finally got past the crowd and I continued searching for Miyuki.

I couldn't find her…again. I scanned the whole area, but I still couldn't find her. When I gave up, I heard my phone ring. I hoped that it was Miyuki calling, but it was Leo. I wanted to ignore his call, but I felt bad for not meeting up with them.

"Tatsuya, where are you?! The parade is almost over!"

"I'm sorry Leo. I got caught up with something. I gotta go, talk to you later."

"Wai-"

I hung up before Leo could say anything else.

I didn't know where else to look for Miyuki, so I went back home.

I went to the living room and sat down. I looked at the Christmas tree and spotted a beautiful wrapped gift. I quickly got up and picked up the gift. I slowly unwrapped it. When I opened the gift, I saw a black hand-knit muffler. The muffler looked so beautiful, even better than store-bought ones. I could tell that it was from Miyuki. She's the only person who would be able to do this.

"This must be why Miyuki…", I thought.

…

As Christmas ended, I held the muffler tightly to my chest and wished that Miyuki was here.


	6. Chapter 6: the America Incident

February 22, 2097

Training Ground in America

(*panting*)

"Sensei, can we go another round?"

"Sure. But don't push yourself too hard, Miyuki-kun."

"Yes."

As I charged at Sensei, I swung my shinai (kendo stick) at him. He used his shinai and blocked my attack. Before I could attack again, Sensei charged at me. I stood my ground and used all my strength to knock down Sensei's shinai. I was only able to loosen Sensei's grip, and before I could do anything else, he tightened his grip and attempted to attack again. We've been doing this for almost two hours, but at last I saw an opening and aimed at his chest. Sensei blocked my attack and stepped backwards. I saw this as a chance for me to counter his counterattack so I ran forward and lift my shinai above my head and swung it downwards, sending Sensei's shinai flying. After Sensei stood defenseless, I made a sigh of relief.

"Well done, Miyuki-kun."

"Thank you Sensei."

After we both bowed, I grabbed a cool towel and wiped my face. I went to my room, which was across from the training ground, and changed my clothes. Because it was sunny, I changed into a two strapped deep sky blue knee-length dress. I wore a white long sleeve side zipper crop jacket over it. I braided my hair in a french braid, but I still wore the hair clip that Onii-sama gave me. As usual, I also put on my navy blue cap so no one would be able to recognize me. Then I went outside and talked to Sensei.

"Sensei, it's time for me to do the operation."

"Of course. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. It's fine. But thank you, Sensei."

"Okay."

As Sensei and I said our goodbyes, I was relieved that Sensei didn't comment on my outfit like he usually does…Onii-sama used to…

I didn't want to think about …the past, so I thought about something else.

I thought about how time past by so fast. It seemed like yesterday was just Christmas. I can't believe it.

After I came back from Japan, I continued training with Sensei. Besides training and studying, I haven't been doing much. I spent most of my time keeping myself busy so I wouldn't be able to think of Onii-sama. Although it was hard, I managed…somehow.

When I arrived in the hospital, I turned right and went to room 24. I didn't have to sign in or anything because Doctor told me that I could just meet him there. I went in the room and greeted him.

"Hi, Doctor."

"Oh, hi Miyuki. You're early. Please sit down."

Although I knew that I wasn't early, I didn't say anything about it. Strangely, Doctor seemed very nervous. I didn't want to worry him so I sat down and listened to what he had to say.

"Miyuki, I have some bad news…Because the doctors who are going to do the surgery had some …difficulties, they had to reschedule your operation. Instead of your operation being today, it has been moved to February 28."

"Okay…That's alright."

"And…um…the doctors had to leave America so the operation has been moved back to Japan."

"Back to Japan?!"

"Yes…We are very sorry."

"Can I reschedule?"

"No. The doctors are only available at that time and place."

"Oh…I understand. I will fly back to Japan tomorrow."

"Okay. We will see you in a couple days."

As I thanked the doctor and left the hospital, I began walking straight. I was too shocked to decide where to go and what to do. I was fine with the time change, but back in Japan?! I don't want Onii-sama to find out. I would of asked to delay the surgery, but I have already delayed it two months. I can't delay it any longer or else I might…

Before I could finish my thoughts, I heard the mall fire alarm. I saw everyone running out of the building terrified. I could tell there was no fire with my senses, but I knew that someone-no, dangerous magicians were causing havoc. I knew I couldn't let those people ruin the name of magicians. As a fellow magician, I had to do something.

I couldn't let innocent people get injured, or I would not consider myself worthy of being a magician if I did something like that.

At that moment, I ran straight into the building...no longer caring about the danger that lied ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7: the America Incident II

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to message me. Thanks again!**

February 22, 2097

Mall in America

"Miss?! What are you doing? You should be exiting the mall, not entering! It's dangerous!"

"Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine."

"But Miss-"

When I made sure everyone evacuated safely, I touched the wall. Over these couple months, I have improved my sensing abilities. Although my sensing abilities are not as powerful as Onii-sama's Elemental Sight, it can still get similar results.

"The fifth floor…twelve men…", I thought.

As soon as I confirmed that, I went up to the fifth floor. When I arrived there, I hid behind a wall and listened to what they said.

"Hurry up! The police is going to be here in two minutes! We have to leave! We've got enough valuables! It's time for us to go."

"Hold up! We're almost done!"

I saw how the twelve men were ransacking every store in the fifth level. I couldn't let them get away with this! That is when I grabbed my CAD from my jacket pocket and typed some digits on my CAD and activated my magic. I aimed my magic at all the men and they flew upwards. After they fell unconscious, I tied them up. By that time, I heard the police. I quickly ran out of the mall because I didn't want anyone to see me.

After I left the mall, I returned home and told Sensei the news.

…

Meanwhile on Tatsuya's side…

As I sat down and drank my cup of tea, I turned on the TV. I flipped to different channels, until something caught my eye.

"In America, twelve men attempted to rob the mall. But a mysterious hero saved the day…Excuse me, captain. Can you please share what you know about this mysterious hero?"

"Yeah. When my team and I got there, we saw all the men tied up. We looked around the area to see if we could figure out what happened. Unfortunately, we found nothing. But one of my men claimed that he saw somebody leaving the mall when we arrived. He said that the person was most likely a female around five ft six. He wasn't able to get a good look at her, but he said that she was wearing a navy blue cap and gave out a strong aura. We suspect that the mysterious hero is her.

"Thank you for shari-"

I turned off the TV and thought about what the captain said."

"a navy blue cap…a NAVY BLUE CAP!"

The hero must be Miyuki! The captain did say that he saw a female that gave off a strong aura and was wearing a navy blue cap. That matches the description of Miyuki. I know it's a long shot, but I have to make sure.

I left the house and went to the airport. I got my ticket and flew to America. When I arrived, I searched for Miyuki. For some reason, I felt that I didn't need to use Elemental Sight to find her. I knew that Miyuki is definitely here, I could feel her. I followed my instincts and finally found her.

…

Miyuki's POV

After I told Sensei the news, I went to take a walk outside. Although Japan will forever be my home, I have started to get used to living in America. It's pretty peaceful and relaxing here. I wanted to walk here one last time before I go back to Japan. As I was enjoying my wonderful walk, I saw five people in front of me glaring at me.

"I recognize you from the news. You must be the one who tied up my brother and his friends! My brother is in prison because of that! You're going to pay for that little girl!"

As I saw one guy charge at me with a knife, I took out my CAD and used magic to propel him upwards. After I dealt with him, I was about to activate another spell, but I was interrupted when somebody activated Cast Jamming. I was frozen still for one second, but I quickly reacted to the next attack. When another guy charged at me with his fist, I used my right hand to grab his fist and spun him around in a full circle and while still using one hand, I pushed him forward. Because of the force I used and the weight of the guy, I managed to knock down two of his partners. As the four of them fell unconscious, the last remaining guy ran towards me. As I was about to go on the offensive, I suddenly felt something coming. When I knew what it was, I lost my balance and fell to the ground and began coughing up dark red blood. I tried to get up and block the guy's attack, but I couldn't.

Even though I was able to stop coughing in time, I suddenly felt dizzy.

I was in no condition to defend myself, there was no way I could of blocked the guy's attack.

When I gave up struggling, I took my last few glances of the world and saw the confused but sly expression the guy gave me as he was about to deliver the finishing blow.

As I faced the harsh consequences of delaying my surgery,

I laid there defenseless and afraid…wishing that Onii-sama would forgive me for all I've done.

I silently whispered in my heart, "I'm so sorry Onii-sama."

I closed my eyes, and took my last breath.

I lost consciousness for about five seconds, but I suddenly regained consciousness. When I didn't feel any pain, I thought it was strange so with all my strength, I opened my right eye to see what was going on.

Both of my eyes shot open, when I saw somebody block the guy's attack. Before I could get a clear view of what was happening, I began coughing again.

After I didn't feel blood swelling up in my throat, I used my left hand to wipe away the blood from my mouth.

Then I heard a very familiar voice…crying out my name.

"Miyuki!"

I used my right hand to support my weight as I place my left arm on my forehead to block the sunlight from blocking my view.

I looked forward and saw a shadowy figure standing 50ft away from me.

But as I blinked a few more times, I… saw… the person I loved most… my beloved Onii-sama.

In the beginning, I thought, " I guess I let my guard down for a few minutes and I didn't sense Onii-sama."

"Miyuki, are you okay?!"

As Onii-sama said these soothing words I've been secretly longing to hear, he ran towards me.

When I saw Onii-sama coming closer, I began to think clearer and my whole body awakened itself. I slowly got up, trying to not lose my balance again, and stepped backwards.

When he saw me walking away from him, he ran towards me even faster.

I was so stunned that I unconsciously began holding my breath.

I didn't know what to do or say.

I knew that I couldn't just tell Onii-sama everything and expect things to go back to the way it was.

I knew that was just…impossible…

As I had these thoughts, I turned around and ran.

I saw Onii-sama running behind me, calling out my name.

I covered my ears so I wouldn't feel tempted to turn around and run into his warm arms.

When Onii-sama was only like 5 ft away from me, I ran a bit faster and activated flying magic.

I flew up in the sky and ignored the calls of Onii-sama.

I felt bad for leaving my brother behind, but I left anyways, for the same reasons I did before.

Although it has been around nine months, I guess I never changed…

I never stopped running away from this harsh world we call …reality.


	8. Chapter 8: the America Incident III

**Again, thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far. I can't wait to hear from you guys again! Thank you so much!**

Street in America

February 22, 2097

As I spotted Miyuki across the street, I ran across the street. Before I could say anything, I saw five people approach Miyuki. I sensed them as threats and was prepared to protect Miyuki, but because I wanted to know what was going on I hid behind the bushes.

"I recognize you from the news. You must be the one who tied up my brother and his friends! My brother is in prison because of that! You're going to pay for that little girl!"

I was angry that someone dared to raise their voice against Miyuki.

As I saw one guy charge at Miyuki with a knife, I took out my Silver Horn Trident and was about to activate one of my innate active magic, Decomposition. Before I activated my magic, I saw Miyuki taking out her CAD and casting a spell that propelled the man upwards. I lowered my CAD, but when I saw a person activating Cast Jamming, I was prepared to activate my magic. I knew Miyuki was a bit sensitive to the psion noise and was defenseless against it. As I saw another guy charge at Miyuki with his fist, I was about to activate Gram Dispersion. Before I activated my magic, I glanced at Miyuki and saw an expression I never would have expected to see from Miyuki in these circumstances.

"Did Miyuki just grin?", I thought.

I didn't see any terror in her eyes, all I saw was… confidence? I couldn't describe it…it was like she had this look-no, spark in her eyes I never seen before…it was indescribable.

Although I only stood still and observed the battle, I was prepared to activate Gram Dispersion if anything went wrong.

I saw Miyuki grab the man's fist and spun him around in a circle and pushed him forward, knocking down two of his partners. I was surprised by how skilled Miyuki was. I can't believe she learned to fight like that. She was…so…stunning.

"I guess I was not the only one who grew stronger.", I thought.

As I saw the last remaining guy charging at Miyuki, I felt something was wrong. I quickly turned to look at Miyuki, she was coughing up blood. I didn't know what to do so I stood still for ten seconds. When I saw Miyuki stop coughing, I saw that Miyuki wasn't able to defend herself in this condition, so I ran towards the man and grabbed his fist with my right hand.

I was really angry at him for displaying such a sly expression as he was about to attack Miyuki.

I was so upset at him that I didn't restrain myself. I gripped his fist with my right hand so tight that not only his fist began turning white, his whole body was turning white. I would of just casted Gram Dispersion, but I felt that this guy deserved much worse for raising a hand against Miyuki. I ended up exerting too much force on the guy that he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

I didn't even care about the petrified face the man gave me. I only focused on crushing him for doing such an unforgivable thing to Miyuki.

When he was about to die from the lack of blood circulation, I grabbed my CAD with my left hand and activated Gram Dispersion. As I did that, the Cast Jamming ceased. I turned around and looked at Miyuki.

I saw that she stopped coughing and was wiping away the blood on her mouth.

I couldn't help but cry out "Miyuki!", in a worried voice. As I said that, I walked towards her. When she didn't respond, I said, "Miyuki, are you okay?!", and ran towards her. When I got closer to her, to the point where I could of touched her if I stretched my hand, I saw her get up and step backwards.

As I saw her moving backwards, I knew she was going to run. It was going to be just like last time…

"No! I don't want to lose you again Miyuki! Don't run away from me!", I thought.

When I saw Miyuki turn around and run, I ran faster. I tried stopping her by calling out her name, but she ran even faster. Before I had the chance to get my feelings across Miyuki, she covered her ears.

When I was about 5ft away from her, I tried reaching for her hand. But Miyuki ran faster, so I wasn't able to grab her hand. Before I could attempt to grab her hand again, I saw her activating flying magic. I tried to grab her hand before she flew up, but she flew too fast. I couldn't catch up to her speed and I couldn't fly either.

I just stood there…shouting out her name…still knowing that that wouldn't be able to stop her…but wishing that it did…


	9. Chapter 9: the Fallen Snowflake

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this story so far. I can't wait to see your reactions in this chapter! **

February 28, 2097

Street in Japan

As I walked across the street, I thought about how Sensei and I flew back to Japan a couple days ago...after that incident...

We've been living in one of Sensei's friend's house. It's very far away and hard to find, we-no, I was safe there.

I left the house because it was time for my operation, I felt very ...nervous?

I didn't really know how I felt...

If I survived, "What will I do? What's going to happen to me? Will he forgive me?", was what I thought.

There's nothing left for me in this world, I have nothing to look forward to.

The only thing that I ever looked forward in life was seeing Onii-sama.

He was why I smile and laugh.

He was the reason why I was able to pass through all my obstacles.

Onii-sama was the reason why I was breathing in the fresh air, seeing all the things I've never seen before, and standing in this world.

Onii-sama is the one who always stood by my side no matter what…he is all I need…

As I had these last minute thoughts, I turned to my right and saw…Onii-sama and…and Honoka!

I quickly turned around and hid behind a pole so they would not notice I was staring at them. Although we were only two blocks apart, I didn't want to take any chances. I turned around and moved to my right to get a better view at what they were doing.

I saw them…holding hands…no, they were doing more than that…hugging?!

I clenched my fist and shut my eyes. I faced the ground and tried my best to hold in my tears.

I can't believe that Onii-sama and Honoka are…

"No! This isn't real! I am in a dream! I'm going to wake up! I'M GOING TO WAKE UP!", I thought in my head.

Before I could make up any other reasons to confirm what I was seeing was not real, I had another heart attack. This time I couldn't stop the pain, it was too painful. It felt like I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried...I was in so much pain. I had a bad headache and my heart and chest tightened. My blood flow seemed like it stopped for no reason...and I fell to the ground half-conscious.

"Miss?! Are you alright?! Miss?! Please answer me?! Someone please call the ambulance!"

After that, everything went blury…

"Hang on, Miyuki!"

"Is that you, Doctor?", I thought as I laid there on a stretcher.

"We have to hurry! Her breathing is slowing down!"

(*breathing slower and quieter*)

The next thing I knew was that I needed CPR…I felt an electric shock running through my body…then I felt a stronger shock…then I felt numb...which soon turned to…nothing

I knew that if I tried harder, I could of stayed awake and evened out my breathing, but instead,

I fell into a deep sleep…knowing that I might never wake up.

-rather, wishing that I would never wake up…


	10. Chapter 10: the Fallen Snowflake II

**I love hearing your reviews! Thank you to ALL who reviewed!**

February 28, 2097

Street in Japan

Tatsuya's POV

(What really happened was this…)

"Is that you Tatsuya-san?"

"Honoka?"

"Yes...what are you doing here?"

"I'm...uh...shopping.", I said while lifting up the two bags I was carrying.

The truth is that I had to go shopping after ...that incident...

I had a huge breakdown...

I flew back to Japan and returned home...

I went downstairs to my lab, trying to keep my mind off Miyuki, but I couldn't. I tried to focus on work...but I couldn't make any progress. I was so stressed that I clenched my fist and slammed the table.

Then I pushed everything off the table...papers and everything you would expect to be on a desk was all on the ground ...half broken.

During that time, I completely broke down...

I held myself together for about ten months, but I couldn't take it anymore!

"I can't believe I lost Miyuki again...I miss you, Miyuki...I need you Miyuki...", I thought.

As everything was either destroyed, crushed, or ripped apart, I leaned against a wall and wrapped my arms around my knees...

I was devastated...

I've been like that for six days, but on the seventh day...I knew that I had to pull myself together...Because there was hope...

Somehow I knew that Miyuki is close...she's here in Japan again...I feel her presence...somewhere

That's why I had to reorganize my lab. Everything was back to normal, but I had to buy a couple of things.

"Oh. I just finished shopping and I was heading home...um...can I walk with you...that is we are going the same way, well not going exactly the same way but...close...hehe sorry about that."

"That's alright. Let's walk together."

Honoka looks very nervous, her face is turning a bit pink and she put her hands in her pockets nervously...I wonder what's wrong...

Before I could have any more thoughts, I saw Honoka trip over...nothing?

But when I saw her falling, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close so she wouldn't fall.

"Honoka, are you okay?"

"Ye-s! I just tripped that's all. Thanks for catching me...hehe."

As she said these words, I let go of her arm and she stepped backwards.

[When Tatsuya grabbed Honoka's arm and pulled her close to prevent her from falling, from where Miyuki was, it looked like Tatsuya pulled her close and was hugging her]

After that, we parted ways and I returned back home...without knowing the slightest hint of Miyuki's whereabouts.


	11. Chapter 11: the Fallen Snowflake III

**Thank you to everyone for reading this far. The drama is just getting started...**

**And also...this chapter might be a bit confusing, but in the next chapter, there would be an explanation**

March 14, 2097

Hospital

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm her brother."

"Oh. I never knew she had a brother. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too…Doctor, how is she?"

"…She's in a coma. But she's fine, still breathing."

"How long has she been like that?"

"Two weeks. She was suppose to wake up last week, but I don't know why she hasn't. We cured her illness for sure. She is in perfect condition, nothing looks out of place. We believe that physically, she is doing well. But mentally, on the other hand, we believe that something is blocking her from waking up."

"Can't we do anything about it?"

"I don't know. We tried talking to her, but our voices haven't been able to reach her. Maybe yours can?"

"I see...thank you, Doctor."

"Oh, before you see her, there is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Even though she is fine, we have a favor to ask of you. Since you guys are siblings, I was wondering if you can donate some blood."

"Blood?"

"Yes. It would be nice if you can donate just a tube. I know that is an odd request, but during the operation, she lost some blood. We aren't certain if she needs more blood, but just to make sure, can you donate some of your blood?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much…and don't worry, if you want, we can give you back your blood if she doesn't need it."

"I would like that, thanks."

"Please follow me, this way."

...

I hear voices…who are they? What are they talking about? Their voices are very quiet, I can't hear very well. Wait, I recognize that voice.

"Is it you, Doctor? Hello? Doctor?"

Oh, right. I forgot that no one can hear me... I've been in a coma ever since my operation, two weeks ago. I'm not dead, but I am not alive either, I think.

Although I am lying on a bed with my eyes closed, I can still see and hear. But I can't move.

It's like I'm in another world…separated from everyone…

For the past two weeks, I've been debating which path to choose. In front of me, are two doors leading to two different things.

Basically, I have two choices…I could live or die.

If I decide to live, I guess I can travel somewhere else and start a new life. I'll be able to have a new identity, I could drop the name Shiba Miyuki and Yotsuba Miyuki. I can…let go of the past…let go of Onii-sama.

Or I could just take the easy way out, I could simply die.

Even though starting a new life sounds great, what will I do? How will I survive…without him.

I've been doing that for ten months because I had a motivation, but now…I have nothing.

But like I said before, it's for the best…

He's happy…he found someone else…someone I could never be…someone better…

I'm happy for him…as long as he is happy…(*sobbing*)…I'm happy…

Even though I won't ever be able to see that wonderful smile on his face, hear his sweet voice, look at his beautiful blue eyes, and feel his strong yet gentle arms ever again, I am …truly happy for him.

As I had these unwanted thoughts, I looked in front of me. I pulled myself together and stood up. I walked to my right, and put my right hand on the door knob and was about to open it.

I decided that I was ready, I was sick of deciding what to do.

As usual, I will take the easy way out. "I'm sorry, but goodbye…Onii-sama."

As I opened the door knob, I slowly walked forward. I was getting ready to see the God of death.

But before I could walk any further, I heard a sweet voice calling my name.

"Miyuki."


	12. Chapter 12: the Fallen Snowflake IV

**Please feel to ask any questions! I will be glad to answer them! Hope you guys like this story so far! Thanks!**

March 14, 2097

Hospital

"Miyuki."

"Did…did…Onii-sama…just call my name? No, it can't be. It must be my imagina-", I thought.

"Miyuki…I heard the surgery went well, the doctor is just waiting for you to wake up so he can make sure you are okay, but besides that, you are perfectly fine. Oh, and if you are wondering why and how I got here, it was because I just received a call from Master and he told me what happened. I rushed over here as soon as I could…I'm sorry it took me so long…."

As Onii-sama said those words, I felt his warm and gentle hand stroking my hair.

"But mainly, I wanted to tell you that I really missed you."

I was kinda glad that no one could see my face, my eyes were wide opened and I was too frozen in shock to gasp or blush. I can't believe that he's here and Sensei told him about my illness…what should I do now?

"I got so much to say, but I don't know where to start. First of all, I guess I wanted to say that I can't believe you left, Miyuki. When I found out, I was very angry. I didn't want you to leave. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here..with me. I was so lost without you. I searched for you everyday… I would look for you day and night…and I didn't ever stop. I've been wanting to see your face for so long. I've been wanting to hear your voice again. You don't know how much I missed you, Miyuki. Everyday was like a living hell without you. And I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry for not preventing you from leaving. I'm sorry for… everything. I know that how many times I apologize, it won't make up for all the time you were alone and in pain. But I really want-no, need you to know that I'm sorry and it doesn't matter if I'm your guardian or not, I will always be by your side. Please wake up Miyuki…I want to hear your voice…Please just wake up… I need you, Miyuki."

As I listened to every single word that came out of Onii-sama's mouth, I felt drops of water drip on my face. At that moment, I forgot about how Onii-sama was with Honoka, I didn't care anymore. All I thought about was how Onii-sama was here…with me, saying all the words I've been longing to hear…I know that it was wrong for me to feel that way, but I couldn't help it.

(*tears flowing down her face and sobbing*)

For so long, I thought Onii-sama would be happier without me. But I didn't know that Onii-sama didn't feel that way. I'm so stupid…

Instead of causing less trouble for Onii-sama, I caused more. What's wrong with me…I should be the one apologizing, not you Onii-sama. It's all my fault, not yours.

Before Onii-sama could say anything else, his phone rang.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, I'll be right back."

I felt Onii-sama's warm hand on my head fade away. I didn't want him to go…not yet. By now, I was convinced to continue living. Yet, "that problem" still blocks me from making my decision.

Onii-sama and I are siblings related by blood. And he still doesn't know that I love him as more than a brother…If he knew, he would…would...

Before I could finish my thought, Onii-sama came back into the room.

"Miyuki. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Major Kazama called and said there is an emergency. But don't worry, Miyuki. I'm going to come back. I'll see you soon, Miyuki."

As Onii-sama said goodbye, I suddenly saw Onii-sama lean forward. He was so close to me that I felt his breath on my face. Then I felt Onii-sama's lips on my cheek.

"I love you, Miyuki."

After he said that, he left.

…My heart was beating so fast, a first time in awhile…and I was blushing…

Now I was definitely convinced to wake up…

I closed the door in front of me, and turned to my left.

I changed my mind…I want to live and see this world once more. I opened the door and slowly walked forward.

I slowly opened my eyes…everything turned from black to blurry. After my vision was clear, I turned my head to the right and saw Doctor.

"Miyuki, you're awake! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Doctor."

"That's great…and by the looks of it, you are in perfect condition. You are free to leave."

"Really?"

"Yes, and before I forget, your Aunt is here…Please come in, Miss. Oh, I'm going to give you guys some time to catch up. See you later, Miyuki."

When Doctor left, I saw an unfamiliar person coming in.

"Miyuki. Aunty is so glad to see you again. You look great!"

"Thanks…but if I may ask, who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13: the Forgotten

***Hi guys! ****I realized that I made a mistake. Miyuki usually calls her Aunt Oba-sama. I apologize for the sudden notice, but for now on, I will change it to Oba-sama. I might have also made some mistakes on the names in this chapter, sorry about that too. Please feel free to correct me and share your thoughts! Thank you so much! **

March 14, 2097

Hospital

"Miyuki, I'm your Aunt. Don't you remember?"

"I…I… don't remember you. I'm sorry."

"Is that so? Well, that's a…surprise, but you will remember me soon. But what do you remember?"

"I remember Father, mother, step-mother, my friends at First High School, and Sensei."

"Oh...I'm your mother's sister, Maya Yotsuba."

"Yotsuba? As in the Ten Masters Clan?"

"Yes, you are correct. I am part of the Ten Masters Clan. I chose you to be one of the Yotsuba candidates."

"Really? I'm sorry, but I don't recall."

"That's alright, Miyuki. Do you know what happened to you?"

"Um…I remember that I had an illness for awhile and then I fell into a coma after my operation. Is that correct?"

"That's about right…Do you remember if you have any siblings?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't have any siblings. I don't know."

"I see…it's time to take you home. Ready to go, Miyuki?"

"Yes…Oba-sama."

For some reason, the words Oba-sama came right out of my mouth. I guess it felt the most appropriate and Oba-sama didn't say anything about it so I continued calling her that.

Oba-sama exited the room as a nurse came in to check up on me before leaving. For a few minutes, I had some trouble walking. It took me awhile to balance, but I got the hang of it soon.

After I regained my balance and learned how to walk without falling again, I walked out of the room. I turned to my right and saw Aunty talking to someone on the phone. After that, she whispered something to the Doctor. I couldn't hear, she was too far.

As I walked in her direction, she ended her conversation with Doctor and smiled at me. "Something seems off…", I thought. I could tell that the smile she gave me was intended to be warm, but somehow I knew that it had some other meaning hidden behind it…But before I could pursue my suspicion, Aunty interrupted my thoughts.

"Miyuki, let's go."

"Yes."

We walked out of the hospital and I saw the sun. It felt so nice, I haven't seen or felt the sun for only two weeks, but it felt like ages! I was so glad to be awake, again.

I followed Oba-sama down the road and we went inside a black limousine. We rode in silence. It was so awkward…I wanted to end the awkward silence, but I couldn't think of what to say. We only exchanged supposedly warm smiles at each other when we locked eyes.

I felt so nervous around her for some reason, but I don't remember why. But somehow I knew that I could not let my guard down, especially in front of her. I was glad that we finally arrived to our destination…wherever that was…

Somebody opened the door, and Oba-sama and I both walked out.

"Miyuki, this is Hayama-san. He's my butler."

"Miyuki-sama it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Hayama-san."

As Hayama-san and I both exchanged greetings, we both bowed politely. After that, we all went inside the house.

"Miyuki, this is our house…Hayama-san, please give Miyuki a tour around the house and then take her to her room."

"Yes, Ojou-sama. Miyuki-sama, please follow me this way."

"Yes. I will see you later, Oba-sama."

As I said goodbye to Oba-sama, I bowed again.

"This way, Miyuki-sama."

We walked around the whole house, it was a huge house, like a mansion. The whole time we were walking, I was admiring every inch of it. The house looked so elegant and sophisticated, I was afraid that I might get lost. After Hayama-san showed me around the whole house, he led me to my room.

"This is your room, Miyuki-sama."

"Thank you, Hayama-san."

"It's my pleasure, Miyuki-sama. I will go ahead and prepare dinner now. I will call you down when dinner is ready. Please excuse me."

When Hayama-san left, I closed the door to my room. I looked around my room…it was so unfamiliar. I looked at it and nothing came to me. I don't remember any of it…

But finally I came to the conclusion that everything will come back to me…soon…hopefully.

I looked around my room one more time, it was pretty big. My room had everything that you would expect in a room, a bed, closet, tv, bathroom, and so on. Although everything in the house looked so perfect, I felt something or someone was missing. I can't put my finger on it…

I tried not to think about it too long, thinking about it gave me a headache.

I figured that I'd have enough time to take a shower, so I took a warm bath. After I came out of the shower, I looked in my closet. All of the clothes looked very pretty, it was hard to decide which outfit to wear. Finally, I made up my mind and wore a blue and white dress that reached to my knees. Then I tied my hair up into a ponytail.

(*knock on the door*)

"Miyuki-sama, dinner is ready. Please come down."

"Yes. I'm coming."

I opened the door and followed Hayama-san down. As I arrived at the dinning room, I saw Oba-sama seated there already.

"I'm here, Aunty."

"Perfect timing Miyuki!"

Somehow I felt deja vu. "Hmm…that's strange…oh well.", I thought.

"Miyuki. Did you take a shower?"

"Yes. Thank you, Oba-sama."

"My pleasure, Miyuki."

"Ojou-sama, should I bring out the food?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

Hayama-san brought out the food and set it on the table. It was tempura, salmon, sashimi, tuna, rice, miso soup, and a lot of other food.

"I hope this suits your taste, Miyuki."

"Yes, very. Thank you for the meal."

The food smelled and tasted delicious or I was very hungry, both were true. Oba-sama and I ate our meal in silence. After we finished eating, Aunty started the conversation.

"Miyuki, since you just recovered, I don't think you should go to school yet. I think you should wait a few more weeks. But because I don't want you to miss too much in school, I will hire a private tutor to tutor you."

"Thank you, Oba-sama."

"The tutor will come tomorrow…Oh my! I have to get back to work! I'll see you tomorrow Miyuki."

"Good night, Oba-sama."

"Good night, Miyuki."

When Oba-sama left, I went back to my room. I looked at the time, 8:30. I didn't know what to do…so I got ready for bed. Before I turned off my lights, I checked my jacket pocket.

"Whew."

I saw my CAD inside. I forgot to make sure I had it. For some reason, I felt safer that I had my CAD next to me. I put it on my bed stand, just in case…

After that, I went to bed and fell asleep.

I slept with ease…forgetting the reason why I woke up from my previous state…


	14. Chapter 14: the Forgotten II

***Happy New Year! Hope you guys are prepared for the...shocking truth...**

March 14, 2097

Hospital

Tatsuya's POV

"Doctor, where's Miyuki? She's not in the room."

"She woke up from her coma right after you left."

"Where'd she go? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Her Aunt came to visit her and they left together."

"When did she leave?"

"Three hours ago. Before you leave, here is the blood you donated. Fortunately, Miyuki didn't need it."

"Is there anything else, Doctor?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we couldn't use the blood you gave us."

"Why?"

"Your blood is different from Miyuki's."

"What? We took DNA tests before and the tests said that we are related by blood. That must be a mistake."

"I'm afraid it is no mistake. We double checked and the result was the same. Your DNA looked similar, but you can tell the differences. If you don't believe me, here. This is the proof."

"Doctor, there's an emergency, please follow me."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Before I go, I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Miyuki, like I said is perfectly fine. But she …lost her memory."

"What do you mean she lost her memory?"

"Well, she doesn't remember much. I don't know the cause of it, but I have a theory. Miyuki's illness was suppose to be cured after her surgery. Her illness was cured, but she fell into a coma. She was in a coma for two weeks, it was most likely that she wouldn't wake up. It was a miracle that she did…I guess she found a reason to continue living. Her desire to continue living was so strong that she woke up, but the price she had to pay was the lost of her memories. Of course, her memory would most likely come back to her, but it will take some time. I was told not to tell you this by her Aunt, but I thought you should know. Sorry, but I have to go. Call me if you need anything else…"

"…Thanks Doctor."

I walked out of the hospital, and decided to go home to figure everything out.

If Miyuki is with Aunty, she is safe, but who knows what Aunty would do. She might try to convince Miyuki to do who knows what. Because Miyuki forgot her memories, she most likely forgot about…everything. This was the perfect chance for Aunty to brainwash Miyuki. I couldn't let this happen…Miyuki would be in danger…

I also had another problem to think about…when I arrived home, I quickly looked at what Doctor gave me. I scanned all of the papers, the proof was all there.

There was no mistake…that means Miyuki and I aren't siblings…

Coming to think of it, we did run all our blood tests in the same building…every time. The building…was owned by the…Yotsuba family…of course…so Aunty must have…

Why would they lie about this?…This didn't make any sense at all…

Before I could think about this any further, another thought popped in my head.

"The one natural feeling left in my heart was supposedly my love for my sister…if Miyuki and I aren't related…then what does that mean…?", I thought.

Although knowing that my life was a whole lie, I was glad that Miyuki and I were not related. I had my suspicion, but I never had proof.

Because Miyuki and I weren't related, I don't have to deny the fact that I love Miyuki…as more than a sister…

This is the only secret I was able to keep from Miyuki.

The fear of losing her when she finds out about how I really felt about her terrified me my whole life.

If she knew about this, she might…hate me.

All my life, I lived with the fact that many people hated me and I didn't care, I wasn't able to care…but I could never handle being hated by Miyuki.

Even though I know I am not capable of having any other emotion besides my love for my sister, I know one thing for sure…

Miyuki is the reason why I continue living in this world…she's the only one I am able to love…rather, she's the only one I want to love…and that will NEVER change…


	15. Chapter 15:Reached

***Sorry for not posting for awhile...I was very busy...but anyways...I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Shiba Main Residence

March 24, 2097

"Do you have any questions, Miyuki-kun?"

"No. Thank you very much."

"Are you sure? Today is the last day I will be coming here, unless you need extra help in school."

"Yes, I am very sure."

"Okay. Please feel free to call me if you need help…Bye."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you. Bye."

Ever since I started living with Oba-sama, a couple weeks ago, I've been staying at "home". I never left the house because Oba-sama wanted to make sure that I fully recovered before going to school or outside. My private tutor comes by every single day, but I believe that I am ready to go back to school tomorrow, so today is the last day I will be homeschooled. It's been ten days since I woke up, but I still haven't gotten used to this place…something is not right…something is missing…I still have that feeling…I wonder why…

…It's three thirty in the afternoon, what should I do…I guess I will see what Oba-sama and Hayama-sun is up to. I walked to Oba-sama's office, the door was not fully closed. Before I knocked on the door, I peeked through the crack from the door and saw Hayama-san talking to Oba-sama on the screen.

"Hayama-san, did you accomplish the tasks I gave you earlier?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama. I dug out the files about Miyuki's birthparents and put it on your desk. I also dealt with the school issue."

"That's good to hear…is Miyuki showing signs of progress?"

"I believe she still doesn't remember Tatsuya-dono."

"Oh…but it's only a matter of time that she remembers him…her brother…guardian…that monster…"

"Yes…"

"Well, I have to go now. I have important business to attend to."

"Yes, Ojou-sama. I shall go prepare for dinner."

"Please do so."

(ended call)

"Oh, no. I can't believe what I am hearing…but I have to go before Hayama-san sees me!", I thought.

I quietly rushed back to my room. I gently closed the door and tried not to panicked. Before I could calm myself down, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Miyuki-sama, are you there?"

"Yes."

"I am going to leave the house for awhile, I need to prepare for dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be going now. Please feel free to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you very much."

While I was so nervous, I was still able to control my voice and stay calm…thank goodness…

When I made sure Hayama-san was gone and I was the only one in the house, I ran upstairs and went into Oba-sama's office. I wanted to know what they meant when they said "Miyuki's birthparents and brother/guardian", I could tell that there was something going on…I want to know the truth…even though it might hurt me…

Then I went inside and walked to her front desk. I saw the files that Oba-sama and Hayama-san mentioned. I put on gloves and carefully looked at the files.

I opened the yellow folder and skimmed through the files…I'm adopted?

As I flipped to the next page, I saw an explanation…it was unbelievable…

According to this paper, Okaa-sama (referring to Shiba Miya, Miyuki's mom) had a friend.

She was my real birth mother…her name was…Shirayuki…

["What a beautiful name.", I thought.]

She was a very strong magician. She mainly focuses on ice or freezing spells…like me…

This paper also says that she had some hidden skills…which was never known…I wonder why…

My real father was also a strong magician that excels in physical combat but he was still able to use magic…that must be why I was able to master hand to hand combat so easily…

Apparently, my birth mother had an illness while she was carrying me. And the only way to cure her illness and protect me was if someone transferred magic into her body, so Okaa-sama offered to transfer some of her magic to her…

In the end, her illness was cured and…I was born…

After I was born, Okaa-sama realized that I inherited her magic…and that must be why I have magic traits similar to the "first Yotsuba lineage"…even though I am not even related to them…

Okaa-sama thought of me as a possible Yotsuba candidate, she knew I would grow up to be one of the strongest magicians so she wanted to adopt me.

Soon after, a fire accident occurred and at the time…my birth parents were too weak to defend themselves…and they…died

They did all they could to protect me…that's why I was able to survive…and when Okaa-sama found out, she adopted and claimed me as her real daughter because her son wasn't able to use magic very well…(yet)

I became known as Shiba Miya's daughter and a possible candidate for the Yotsubas…I grew up carrying the burden and pressure of being a Yotsuba…but now, I just realized that I wasn't even a Yotsuba…my whole life is a lie…

I wanted to believe that this was all a lie, but the evidence was all here…

For some reason, it seemed harder to breathe and I felt so dizzy. My head was spinning and the room seemed to be closing in. My chest tightened and I began to tremble…

But at that moment, filled with pain, I knew one thing was clear…

They were just planning to use me…that's why Oba-sama…that woman…took me to her home…to try and brainwash me…so they would be able to use me to do whatever they want…and I will have to obey no matter what…if I continue living here…I will be bounded…forever…

My only option is to leave…

But since I don't want them to know that I know that they lied to me, I quickly wrote a note telling them that I appreciate them taking care of me and I got back my memories (all of a sudden) so I would no longer be staying here…

This is a terrible and unbelievable story…but still, I hope they believe it…

I didn't have time to think of another way out of this situation because…I had to run…get out of here…before they come back…no matter what…I was in danger…

I ran out of the house after I gathered all my belongings. I looked around and ran forward…then I turned right…then left…then straight…then right again…and so on…

I didn't exactly know where to go, but somehow my body moved on its own…

The next thing I knew, was that I was in front of a house that is larger than an average house, {Shiba House}.

"What the heck am I doing here? Who's house is this? Why…Why…do I want to knock on this door…so badly?!", I thought.

Even though I couldn't see the expression I was giving, I was pretty sure that I had a very confused and stressed look on my face.

But suddenly, I moved my right hand forward and put my hand on the door.

"Why do I feel so safe in this house? Why do I feel like this is my home? Why do I have all these feelings?", I thought.

When I was so close to knocking on the door, I stopped myself and clenched both of my fists. I have to leave. I can't just knock on the door. What am I thinking!

Although it felt like my shoes were glued to the front door of the house, I moved my feet and left.

I walked than I walked even faster than I ran…I wanted to be alone…somewhere where no one would find me…I thought of the place and ran to there…

Finally I reached to the destination I felt most safest at…up in the mountains…

I went up to the mountains because there was a beautiful scenery there and there are rarely anyone who goes up here…this is the best place for me to hide…

I went to the edge of the mountain and looked beneath me. I saw the waterfall…it was so breathtaking. The trees on each side of the waterfall looked so green and healthy-

but before I could admire the scenery anymore, something made me lose my balance…

I felt the ground I was stepping on move and shake violently. It was so unexpected that my legs wobbled and I fell off the mountain.

I was going to fall in the water, but even at this angle, I was able to land perfectly.

But there was only one problem, my right foot was going numb and it was starting to hurt a bit.

When I landed in the water, I opened my eyes and tried swimming with all my strength. But it was useless…my eyes were stinging from opening my eyes in the water and just when I was so close to the surface, the pain in my right foot overwhelmed me and I fall back into the water.

The current was too strong, it was like I was being sucked in…

Before I could try again, I was about to run out of breath. I was going to die if I didn't get out of the water, but I couldn't move. My right foot was hurting so bad that I couldn't swim properly. I gave up because I knew that everything I did would be useless…I thought it would be better to think about my life in the few seconds I have left…

I thought I should use this time to think about what happened today, since it was what I remembered most.

I thought about how I learned about my birthparents. I'm really sad that I never met my real parents, but the past is the past. I can't change anything…

"Oh no, I only have three seconds left!", I thought.

My last thought before I closed my eyes was about him…

I don't really remember him that well, but I know that he was a very special person to me and I loved him deeply…I had feelings for him that were beyond the limits…

I don't remember his face, but I know that he watched over me, protected me, and never lied to me…he's the only honest person I know…remember…and he is not a lie…that's only some of the reasons why I love him so much…before I die…I hope he knows how grateful I am to him…I want him to know how much I love him…

I gently closed my eyes and was prepared to die…

But I still wished that I could see him one last time or die remembering exactly who he was…

"I guess it can't be helped…goodbye…world", I thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt someone's hand grab my right hand and pull me up.

I was mesmerized by how the person's hand was gripping me very tightly yet very gently. But mainly, I was mesmerized by the warmth of this person's hand…

Wait! This was…was…it couldn't be…but this hand…was…

Not just somebody's, it was…him…it was my guardian…it was…my brother…it was…technically my step-brother…but that doesnt' matter…it was…Onii-sama!

As I was being pulled up from the water, everything came back to me! I remembered everything! I remembered Onii-sama! All the memories I lost came back to me…

I was saved…


	16. Author's Note

***Author's Note**

**I just wanted to THANK EVERYONE who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I wanted to answer some of your questions and share my opinions …Please also FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ABOUT ANYTHING-I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**I wanted to say, even though everyone might know this, I am totally biased about Miyuki. I like her character, and I totally ship her with Tatsuya! I think there is a lot more to Miyuki than the "Bro-con Queen". But anyways…**

**Many of you guys mentioned Masaki = I kinda felt bad for doing that to him-nope, kidding! I did feel bad, but don't worry, he is going to guest star in a couple of chapters…only some…sorry=I ship Tatsuya X Miyuki Forever!**

***I plan to do a 9SC Arc and some others…***

**I also think that Kokonoe Sensei is very understanding and reliable. I personally think that he ships Tatsuya and Miyuki, he always smile at them whenever they are together…fishy…interesting… **

**This story is based mainly on Miyuki's point of view, as you all may have noticed. I want to make this fan fiction as similar as I can to the anime/manga/light novel. Although I know I did a pretty bad job, I had a fun time writing…so thank you all for reading**

**I like ending every chapter with a cliffhanger, at least most of the time…**

**Just to be clear, I think Tatsuya and Miyuki are real siblings-from the information given in the anime, manga, and light novel…**

**If you guys have any more questions or comments, please message or comment. I look forward to hear from you guys again! Thanks so much!**

**Just a heads up…I know I haven't updated for a very long time, I am very sorry, but I will soon… I am working on it…**

**Bonus Clip-ish for Next Chapter: **

**(Drum Roll)**

**…****.**

**"****Rain"**


	17. Chapter 17:Reached II

***Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated. I really wanted to, but I was busy…again. I will not be posting for awhile again…but I will continue writing…heads up for the next chapter would include Lina, Zhou Gongjin, and many other people… **

**I also really love this chapter…I hope you all like it too! **

**Please Note:**

**{ }= Miyuki's thoughts**

**[ ]= Tatsuya's thoughts**

**( )= Extra thoughts-Mine…haha**

Mountain

March 24, 2097

5:00 P.M.

"Miyuki!"

(*cough up some water*)(*clears throat*)

"Miyuki!"

"Onii-sama?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes."

"…You remember me?"

I wasn't sure why I wanted to avoid Onii-sama's question. I didn't know what to say so I said, "Um, it's getting late, I think we-I mean, I should get going. Thank you for your help."

_{What kind of excuse is that?! What was I thinking!}_

As soon as I said that, I grabbed my CAD from my pocket and used magic to dry both of our clothes. Then I quickly got up and attempted to walk forward. Unfortunately, I felt a sharp pain in my right foot. Thankfully, my right foot was not broken. But the pain was still there, I totally forgot about it…it was so painful that I couldn't walk so I fell forward. I was prepared to fall on the ground. But strangely, I felt someone grab my waist. I was so shocked that my eyes widened and I didn't breathe.

"Miyuki?!"

"Um…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine…I can stand by myself."

"Alright, I'm going to let go now."

As Onii-sama let go of my waist, I slowly tried to put my weight on my left foot so I would be able to balance. I was able to stand still for three seconds, but I soon lost my balance again. I didn't want to fall to the ground or have Onii-sama grab my waist again, if Onii-sama grabbed my waist again, I would have been too nervous to speak or I would have fainted, so I panicked and leaned forward and grabbed Onii-sama's arm. He looked at me and I started blushing.

"Sorry…I…um…well…"

I was too embarrassed so I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't want to tell Onii-sama that my right foot hurt.

Before I could make something up, I felt the weight of my body on my foot disappear. I realized that I was no longer standing…I was being…ca-ca-carried…by…by…Onii-sama! I was too shocked to say anything, I was cradled by Onii-sama's arms with my hands folded and close to my chest…

"It's getting late…it's better if I walk home with you."

"…Yes…"

As usual, I was left speechless by Onii-sama's kindness and actions. I could tell that he knew my foot was hurting from the fall and I was trying to cover it up.

{_I didn't want to trouble Onii-sama…I never wanted to do so…but somehow I guess I always did…_}

He lifted me up like my weight was nothing…I felt so safe in his arms…just like before…the warmth in his arms never changed…I missed that so much…

Currently I was thinking what to talk about, but another question popped up.

"Where exactly is home? Where is Onii-sama taking me?", I thought.

Even if I wanted to run away, I couldn't. I was in no condition to run or even walk. But I put that thought aside…I know this was selfish of me…but all I wanted to do was cherish this moment I had with Onii-sama…

My previous desire to avoid him to protect him no longer existed…I…I wanted to tell him the truth…tell him everything…

"Miyuki."

"Yes?"

"Do you…"

Although Onii-sama didn't finish his sentence, I knew what he was about to say.

"Yes. I already know."

We both exchanged stories…we told each other about how we discovered that we weren't siblings…

The whole time we never looked at each other, Onii-sama looked straight and I looked down…

I was too nervous to look at him…I tried to silence my heart beats, but it kept on pounding so fast and loud…

After both of us finished our explanations, we were already home…thankfully, by that time the pain in my right foot stopped and I was able to walk…

Onii-sama opened the door and carried me inside.

"Miyuki, can you stand?"

"Yes."

After making sure that I was fine, Onii-sama slowly put me back on the ground. I regained my balance and stood up straight. Onii-sama took off his shoes, and walked forward. When we were about two feet away from each other, he stopped walking, still having his back facing me.

"Miyuki, you should take a shower first. It's been a long day."

Onii-sama said those words in his usual tone, but I knew that he was tense. Ever since we both knew that we know that we were not siblings, it seemed like he put up a wall between us. Although he didn't show it, every time we spoke…he seemed so distant…

I know why he was acting like this…his only emotion left…was the love for me, his sister…but since I am not his real sister…he must be so confused right now…I want to comfort Onii-sama in some way but…

{_I don't think I will be able to get through to him…not this time…maybe never…}_

"Onii-…"

{"_Onii-sama"… I only called him that in my head because I was so used to it…what should I call him now?!}_

I cleared my throat and said, "Do you know why I left?"

"…Miyuki, let's talk about this after we take a shower."

His voice sounded calm, but I could tell he was surprised. I knew he wasn't expecting this question…either was I expecting myself to say it…Although I knew that he was giving me the vibe to not pursue this question any further, I continued.

"I left because I...I...love you, Onii-sama."

As I said that, Onii-sama slowly turned around.

[_I was hoping that we wouldn't talk about this till a long time later… but Miyuki's eyes looked so determined, I knew she would not leave this subject until I got the message. I don't know what to say…_]

"Miyuki-."

"...as more than a brother."

"Miyuki, you must be tired. I think you should get some sle-." (sleep)

"I am serious."

_[I was too shocked to say anything…]_

"…You may think that the feelings I harbor for you are not out of love but guilt because you saved my life five years ago in Okinawa. I admit that I changed my attitude towards you ever since then…but that's not it. To be honest, I never knew when. But all I know is that all my life, I have been raised as an heir of the Yotsuba clan. Everyone…they always complimented me no matter what they truly thought of me. Because of that, I always had to mask my true feelings. I've been doing that my whole life and I gotten so used to it that sometimes I don't even know what's real and what's not. But during that trip, when I got to spend more time with you, I started feeling something…I felt something I never felt before…

In the beginning, I felt angry at you because I didn't know how to act around you. Then I started feeling envious at Fumiya-kun and Ayako-chan because you never smiled at me before. After that, I began feeling confused at why Oba-sama and everyone treated you with such disrespect when you are so talented with magic. I began feeling flustered when you saw me bored that day and heard my silent whisper so you decided to have a duel with all those men…I began feeling even more flustered when you called me by my name. During that whole trip, when I was with you, I didn't have to mask my feelings…I could drop being the title of being an heir to the Yotsuba clan…I could just be me…I truly love you because you made me feel…real

…Before, I feared the day you would find out the truth and leave me and the day you think I am old enough to take care of myself. I was afraid of losing you, but now, even though I know that I might lose you forever, I don't want to deceive my feelings any longer…"

"Miyuki, I am sure that you have mistaken your feelings for me. "

_[Why did I just say that…I didn't mean that at all]_

I knew Onii-sama didn't feel the same way. I was prepared for this…I was prepared for this…but hearing him say that out loud…it hurt more than I could have imagined…his words kept on echoing through my mind…I didn't want to hear him say it…

"I understand. I am sorry for telling you."

As I said those words, I looked down on the ground and my vision began to blur with tears. I didn't want Onii-sama to see me like this and find a way to comfort me because I knew that everything can not go back to normal…that would NEVER happen! I turned around and was about to open the door and leave. But I felt a hand on my wrist, the grab was very gentle.

For the first time, I looked straight into Onii-sama's eyes without any hesitation. I looked at him for three seconds and when I felt Onii-sama's hand no longer on my wrist, I opened the door and ran out of the house.

(Miyuki looked at Tatsuya, a look that not even Tatsuya ever saw. She gave him "the look"…just imagine it to be a look filled with anger, regret, and many other emotions…can't describe it)

_[I have to go after Miyuki…I didn't get to properly explain to her…I know that things between us will be very different but that doesn't matter…yet why can't I move my feet…why am I standing still for no reason…why…I…I have to go after her!]_

As I left Onii-sama, I began to run. I didn't know what to feel or think, I just ran straight. I had no idea where I was going, but I just didn't want to see Onii-sama. I can never face him again. Although it was raining hard, that didn't stop me from running. I knew that was dangerous but that didn't matter to me…at that moment…nothing mattered…

I continued running recklessly and before I knew it I saw a bright light on my right side.

I hadn't noticed it till someone shouted my name.

"Miyuki! Watch out!"

When I looked up and turned to my right, I noticed what was going on. I just realized that I crossed the street when it was a red light and that the driver didn't see me because he was driving really fast and it was too dark. I shut my eyes and stiffened my body as I heard the car coming closer. Although I had enough time to get out of the way, I was petrified and I couldn't move my feet. I was frozen in shock. Before the car ran into me, I felt a hand on my wrist spin me around and pull me backwards. The next thing I knew was that I was facing Onii-sama's chest. I felt Onii-sama's arms around me, sheltering me.

Although I wanted this moment to last forever, I broke free of Onii-sama's arms and took two steps backwards.

"Miyuki, what were you thinking! " That car could have-"

Although I knew that everything was my fault, I lashed out at Onii-sama.

"(*sobbing*) I'm sorry!…Okay?! I am sorry for being reckless! I am sorry for leaving these past months! I am sorry for lying to you! I am sorry for making you worry! I am sorry for causing you so much trouble! {What am I doing! I am going overboard! Why can't I shut my mouth!}

I am sorry for pretending to be a useless sister just so I can stay by your side! I am sorry for acting innocent when I am the exact opposite of that! "I am sorry for being such a bur-!"(burden)

Before I could say another word, Onii-sama pulled me towards him with his left arm and ki-ki-kissed me…I felt Onii-sama's li-li-lips on my-my-lips. I felt Onii-sama's left arm around my waist and right hand on my face. We were so close…closer than ever before…for a few seconds I stood there with my eyes wide opened. But as I saw Onii-sama's eyes closed and felt the warmth of his hand on my face, I stopped clenching my fists and slowly closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I felt Onii-sama's lips leave mine.

"…Miyuki, you are sweet and kind. You were never a burden. Please don't ever say that again…It's true that we aren't siblings, but that still doesn't change the fact that I love you as more than a sister. And it's not because that is the only emotion left in my heart.

It's because all my life, it was my job to protect you…as a guardian…and a brother…

I never wanted you to know that I lost my emotions so I tried to keep my distance from you yet stay close enough to protect you. I thought that would make you happier than knowing the truth. As a guardian, I wanted to protect you no matter what. As your brother, I wanted to keep you safe and make you happy. When I realized that you were happier knowing the truth, I lessened my distance. I slowly began closing the gap between us. When I saw you smile, I felt all these types of emotions…that I never knew the feeling of…You made me feel…alive.

I love you, Miyuki."

I stood there speechless…being embraced by Onii-sama…I couldn't say what I wanted to say…rather there were no words that I could say…but I knew that he understood me perfectly…"

At that moment, the rain continued pouring but I didn't care.

Although it was dark, I could see clearly.

Although I was wet and cold, I felt warm.

Although the wind was blowing, I didn't feel a single breeze.

Even though it is the year 2097, we, magicians still have not created something that would be able to stop time…

But at that moment, it was like time, itself, stopped and we were the only ones in the world…

…I never felt so…happy…


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble Arising

***I hope all of you guys love the last chapter as much as I did. **

**I wanted to thank pyramidekheops for reviewing! Thank you so Much! And also, I wanted to thank serianri. I was only able to write Ch.15, 16, 17, and 18 with the help of serianri. So I just wanted to sent out a shoutout to those two.**

**Btw: Oh, I made a mistake, this chapter is not about Zhou Gongjin and Lina. But the next chapter will be about that. Please Enjoy and Comment! **

March 24, 2097

Shiba Siblings House

...

After we went back home, both us took a shower. After I finished taking a shower, it was about 10:30. I tied my hair into a ponytail and wore a sky blue sleeveless top and short white shorts. I went downstairs to see how Onii-sama is doing. As I went downstairs, I saw a door to a room I rarely ever went in slightly opened. When I opened the door, I slowly walked in and saw a beautiful brown Yamaha grand piano. As I walked closer to the piano, I heard Onii-sama walking in.

"Merry Christmas...this was supposed to be your Christmas gift.."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much, Onii-...sama."

"...Miyuki, for now, let's continue pretending being brothers and sisters. We don't want Oba-ue and the Yotsubas to know that we know that we aren't siblings. When it's time, we will confront Oba-ue about it. So Miyuki, you can call me whatever you want."

"Yes...Onii-sama."

"...By the way Miyuki, I never got to thank you for my Christmas gift."

"Is it to your liking?" (*blushing*)

"Yes, very much."

"Thank you so much, Onii-sama! Hearing you say that makes me so happy!"

As I said that, I wrapped my arms around Onii-sama's right arm. Onii-sama gently patted my head and sweetly smiled at me. Although I wanted this moment to last forever, it was getting late.

"Miyuki, it's been a long day. We should get some sleep."

"Yes, Onii-sama. Good night."

"Good night, Miyuki."

I went upstairs to my room and prepared to sleep. Before I turned off the lights, my phone rang. I saw who it was, it was..was...Oba-sama. I can't believe she's calling me...but luckily, since she was calling my phone, I didn't have to talk to her face to face. When my phone rang the second time, I slowly answered the call.

"Hello?"

"My apologies, Miyuki. I know it's late, but I couldn't wait another second to see how my beautiful niece is doing. When Hayama-san and Oba-sama came home, we were devastated that you left. We read your note, but we wanted to make sure you were alright. Speaking about that, where are you now Miyuki?

"I am with Ani at the house, and I am perfectly fine. I apologize for making you worry, Oba-sama."

"That's good to hear...Miyuki, since you are there, I want you to put back the seal on Tatsuya."

"Yes, Oba-sama. I will do so tomorrow."

"Also, your guardian, Sakurai Minami, will continue being your guardian. Currently, she is a bit busy so she will be arriving the day after tomorrow."

"I understand. Thank you, Oba-sama."

"Don't forget that you are coming of age Miyuki, even if you escaped from marrying Masaki Ichijou, you still have to marry someone very soon."

"Yes."

"Well then, good night, Miyuki."

"Good night, Oba-sama."

Although Oba-sama and I were talking on the phone, I still bowed when the call ended. I made sure the call ended and made a sigh of relief. Every time I talked to Oba-sama, I always felt very tense and nervous. Hearing her voice always makes me shiver.

I always have to watch what I say and keep calm...I always had to mask my feelings...

Currently it was 10:40.

"I better sleep.", I thought.

I slowly crawled into bed and closed my eyes.

(one hour later...11:40)

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I was physically and mentally exhausted, but I still felt terrified after the call from Oba-sama...

I don't want to place the seal on Onii-sama again. I almost choked when I heard her say that…I don't want to be his chains...never again...do I want to bound him…and I don't want to marry anyone but Onii-sama

…Just when everything seemed like it was going well…How naive of me…I should know that my worst fears will constantly haunt me…cause that's the life I live…

To calm myself down, I went downstairs to get a glass of water. When I was ready to go upstairs again, I stopped walking and turned around. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I decided to enter the room with the precious gift Onii-sama gave me. As I entered the room, I silently and gently closed the door. I adjusted the piano so when I play, it wouldn't be that loud. When I was ready, I began to play.

(Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Soundtrack Ost Tatsuya)

**(*I do not own this song!*)**

As I finished the song I played, I heard someone enter the room.

"Miyuki, it's late, why aren't you sleeping?"

"…I couldn't sleep so I decided to play…I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep either...Miyuki, is there something wrong?"

{_As expected of Onii-sama, he can always see right through me…_}

"…Oba-sama called one hour ago…she called to check up on me and see how I was doing...she said Minami-chan is going to be my guardian again, so she will be living with us the day after tomorrow..."

"Alright, I'll arrange everything tomorrow."

"...She also told me to...put...the seal...on you...again."

I was very angry at Oba-sama, but in the end, I was mostly angry at myself for being so powerless. That was why I didn't dare face Onii-sama, I only looked down on the floor. I resorted to clenching my fist to suppress my anger. Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulders. I was so surprised that I looked up and saw Onii-sama's warm and kind eyes.

"Onii-sama, I'm so sorry...it's all my fault…"

"It's okay, Miyuki. It's not your fault."

"But because I broke the deal I made with Oba-sama and ran away, I caused you so much trouble. I feel so ashamed..."

"Miyuki, because you broke the deal and ran away, I am able to spend this precious moment with you. So please don't feel ashamed..."

"...Yes, if Onii-sama says so…"

After I said this, I once again put the seal on Onii-sama…all I could do was listen to Oba-sama for now…but soon…I will free Onii-sama…soon…Just wait a bit longer…Onii-sama…a bit longer…

"Onii-sama, Oba-sama also said something else."

"What did she say Miyuki?"

"She said that I...I...would have to...marry someone soon..."

"Is that so?(*fist clenches*)...Miyuki, I will not let them tear us apart…or even lay a single finger on you...I promise."

"Thank you Onii-sama."

As I thanked Onii-sama, I leaned my body against Onii-sama's chest and held Onii-sama's hand. I felt Onii-sama hold me tighter, as if protecting me from whatever danger lying ahead.

Although I knew that I would have to face numerous obstacles, I still felt so secure because Onii-sama was by my side.

...Never again will I leave Onii-sama's side...Never again...

[_I will protect you no matter what, Miyuki...no matter what..._]

...

By now, exhaustion was catching up to both of us...

so Onii-sama and I left the room. Although I told Onii-sama that I was fine and there is no need for him to walk me up to my room, he didn't take no for an answer...

As Onii-sama tucked me in bed, he caressed my hair and said,

"Sleep well, Miyuki."

As I saw Onii-sama close the door, I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

...

March 25, 2097

6:00 A.M.

Shiba Siblings House

(*alarm clock rings*)

When I heard the alarm clock ring, I woke up and turned it off. Now that everything is back to normal, Onii-sama resumes his usual morning practices. For ten months, I would wake up this early to go to practice with Sensei. Because of this, we both decided that we would both go to morning practices every day together. Practices start at 7:00 A.M., but I want to eat breakfast with Onii-sama and lunch with Onii-sama and Sensei so I have to wake up early and prepare everything. I did my morning routine, changed into a black sleeveless top and wore black sweatpants that reaches a little below the knee. I planned to wear black one inch boots

and a black jacket later on. I braided my hair into a french braid and wore my beautiful hair clip that Onii-sama gave me. When I lost my memory, I forgot who gave me this hair clip, but I still kept it with me. I was so glad that I didn't lose my hair clip that I made a sigh of relief. When I was ready, I went downstairs and prepared breakfast and lunch. When it was 6:30, Onii-sama came down wearing his usual outfit for morning practice, black shirt and black pants-which suited him perfectly…

"Good morning, Onii-sama."

"Good morning and here…"

Onii-sama handed me a brown box the size of a palm. I opened it and saw a beautiful bracelet. The bracelet had blue crystals around the chain which shimmered brightly when light shined upon it…it was crafted so well…

"Happy Birthday, Miyuki…It's a bracelet and CAD. If you press this crystal, this bracelet will turn into a sword…Master told me that you learned how to fight with a sword…so I was thinking that you would need one…and I thought it would be handy if you didn't need to carry something that heavy…"

"Thank you, Onii-sama! It's so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Thank you again, Onii-sama!"

We both headed to the dining table and I put on my bracelet and smiled…it fit me perfectly!…As expected of Onii-sama!…When we were eating breakfast, Onii-sama and I discussed important matters.

"Miyuki."

"Hm?"

"By any chance, did you continue with your studies when you were away? As you know, school is going to start again."

"Yes, I did. I continued studying so I am not behind at all."

"…I told the school that you were studying abroad for awhile."

"I see..."

"Miyuki, do you want to continue going to school?"

"Yes, I do. I want to continue going to school with you."

"As do I...so I'll deal with the school stuff before school starts."

"Thank you, Onii-sama...Out of curiosity, who's part of the student council?"

"Oh, um, Honoka is the Treasurer, I'm the Vice President, and Saegusa Izumi is the president."

"I see…I am looking forward to go to school again…I plan on joining more clubs since you are part of the student council…"

{_I guess I will spend less time with Onii-sama because I am no longer able to qualify as a Student Council member…oh wells…at least I plan to join the kendo club…}_

"What clubs do you plan on joining?"

"Maybe the kendo club."

"Oh, Erika recently joined the kendo club and became the captain."

"That's good…hopefully we can spar with each other."

"Yeah…"

After we finished breakfast, I began washing the dishes. When I was done and ready to go, Onii-sama called out my name.

"Miyuki."

"Hmm?"

"After morning practice and lunch, what do you wanna do?"

"Since it is supposed to be a sunny day, I want to go to the beach with Onii-sama."

"The beach?"

"Is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

Onii-sama and I jogged to the temple. Before we would use magic to go there, but I want to continue improving my stamina and Onii-sama didn't mind. Luckily, I managed to keep running the same pace as Onii-sama…

When we arrived at the temple, disciples began attacking Onii-sama and Onii-sama continued defeating them one after another…it was truly a splendid sight to see…

Suddenly, I heard Sensei's voice.

"Good Morning, Miyuki-kun. Happy Birthday as well."

I knew he was hiding his presence so I would think he was at my right side, so I used my senses and felt his presence behind me. I turned around and saw Sensei.

"Oh, my, my, Miyuki-kun. Well done, you were able to spot me."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Ready to spar?"

"Yes."

As I said yes, Sensei made the first move. I struck my right fist in front of him to block his attack. As I saw his right leg move upwards, I ducked and moved towards the right. I used my hands to dodge his attacks. When I had the chance, I took the offensive side and grabbed his right hand and pulled him downwards. Before I could make another move, Sensei already grabbed my right hand and swung his left leg at me which propelled me backwards-I was not on the ground for about ten seconds. When it was the right time, I did three backflips and stood my ground. When I was ready, I charged at Sensei. We continued sparring for another three minutes before it came to a draw.

(Meanwhile Tatsuya finished defeating the disciples)

"Great Job, Miyuki-kun."

"Thanks, Sensei."

"Miyuki-kun your physical combat training is done for today…Now, Tatsuya-kun, let us spar as well."

"Yes."

As Onii-sama fought Sensei, I practiced kendo with the other disciples. By the time I defeated all the disciples, Onii-sama was also done. As I saw Onii-sama stand up after lying down on the ground, I handed him a cold towel.

I grabbed out my CAD and cleaned both of our clothes.

"Thanks, Miyuki."

I smiled to Onii-sama and said "Let's all have lunch."

After we all ate lunch, Onii-sama and I left the temple and headed home. We got ready to go to the beach. I wore a two strapped knee-length dress with a ribbon around the waist. Underneath my dress, I wore a two strapped royal blue bikini. Usually I would wear a one piece swimsuit, but because it was a hot day, I decided to wear a bikini. I already put on sunscreen, so I was ready to go downstairs. I walked downstairs and saw Onii-sama. He was wearing black swim trunks and a white jacket.

"Onii-sama, how do I look?"

I spun around and waited for his response.

"You look very cute…but put this jacket on."

"It's very hot so I thought I wouldn't need to bring a jacket."

"…um…just wear this jacket just in case…"

"…Yes…"

I was sure that I didn't need a jacket because it won't be cold, but since Onii-sama told me to wear a jacket…"his jacket"…I had no reason to say no…

_[Whew…I can't let other people see Miyuki wearing such a cute dress…]_

_…_

4:00 P.M.

Beach

When we arrived at the beach, I took off Onii-sama's jacket and my dress. I sat on a long blanket on the sand with Onii-sama under a beach umbrella which protected us from the sun.

We sat there enjoying the scenery…

The sun was shining brightly…

The sky was blue …

The ocean waves were still…

The sand was burning bright yellow…

There was a cool breeze but it was still very hot…

…We were holding hands and my head was on his shoulders…this moment could not be more perfect…we could not be happier…

This moment was one of the happiest moment in my life…

until…

(Shizuku)"Tatsuya-san?

"Ah, Honoka, Shizuku. What brings you guys here?"

"We thought it was hot, so Honoka suggested that we go to the beach."

(Honoka)"Miyuki?…Miyuki! Welcome back! We missed you!"

"I missed you too, Honoka, Shizuku. I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but now I'm back and I plan on going back to First High…so I look forward to being classmates again."

(Honoka)"Us too!…By the way, what are you two doing here?"

(Tatsuya)"The same thing as you two."

(Honoka)"Really?…Then let's all relax at the beach together."

(Tatsuya)"Miyuki, what do you think?"

{_Honoka…oh right…that time…I saw them embracing each other…I asked Onii-sama what really happened and he told me that she just tripped and he caught her…I'm glad I am finally able to know the truth…but I start thinking of how I am not the only one feeling these feelings for Onii-sama…I am thrilled that Onii-sama is acknowledged by many people but sometimes I just wanna be selfish and have him all to myself…who am I kidding?…more like all the time…but I can't ever be selfish…can I?…}_

"Hmm…oh, um…of course."

"Then let's all sit together!"

When Onii-sama and I heard/saw Honoka and Shizuku, we already both moved three inches away from each other. The warmth of the sun was nothing compared to the warmth of Onii-sama's hand. I felt so cold as Onii-sama's hand moved away from mine…but we couldn't let them know that we were you…know…so we had to separate no matter how much I didn't want to…

So we all sat together under the beach umbrella, luckily, it was big enough for the four of us. I was sitting next to Onii-sama, but Honoka squished in between us saying that "she liked that spot"-the spot next to Onii-sama-it supposedly "provided more shade"-which was all wrong cause the beach umbrella was placed so perfectly by Onii-sama so the shade was divided evenly among all areas-So currently, I was sitting next to Honoka. Onii-sama was in the middle, Honoka was to his right wearing an orange strapless bikini, and Shizuku was to his left wearing a pink one piece. For the whole three hours, we've continued talking…well…technically…Honoka and Shizuku were talking to Onii-sama…occasionally I would say something to seem like I was listening and involved in the conversation while I really wasn't…and the whole time, Honoka and Shizuku were holding both of Onii-sama's arms tightly and trying to get his attention. I was trying to ignore the fact that Shizuku was going closer to Onii-sama and how Honoka's head was on his chest and her body was basically touching Onii-sama. Onii-sama was just conversing with them as well…seeming very um…distracted…he occasionally looked at me as if trying to see if I was okay…I always smiled at him and looked away…I didn't want to trouble him so I didn't say or do anything…even though I wanted to say something so badly…I had to bite my tongue to restrain myself…which was basically every second…

We ate dinner at 6:30 at the beach…(it was a very hot day)…

(***Honoka and Shizuku are unaware that today is Miyuki's birthday)**

When it hit 8:30, I couldn't stand it anymore! I wanted to leave in the first place, but I didn't want to leave Onii-sama…every single time when I considered leaving, for some reason, Onii-sama always flashed a smile at me that persuaded me to stay…is he trying to tell me something…it didn't look like it though…he seemed rather comfortable in his position…Jeez Onii-sama…be more clear!…

But mainly, somehow, I was sitting farther and farther from Onii-sama while Honoka and Shizuku were going closer and closer to him. I hoped that after dinner, I would be able to spend time with Onii-sama. But, Honoka and Shizuku stayed and somehow kept us at the beach for another two hours! And now, it's too late! I accepted that fact the minute they got here, but it's been so long. I just wanted to leave to cool down my head. But I didn't want to be rude, so I made up an excuse.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I am going to go get something to drink."

"Miyuki, I'll go with you-"

[_Perfect…I could escape from this position and get a chance to talk to Miyuki!]_

"No, Tatsuya-san!…Um…I mean…Shizuku can accompany Miyuki to get a drink…right Shizuku?"

"…Yes…Of course…I was just about to say that…"

I knew Honoka was trying to get some alone time with Onii-sama…more specifically "seduce him"…it was kind of obvious…Shizuku sounded like a robot when she responded to Honoka…Honoka was using her body to press against Onii-sama's body as much as she could…which was like the whole time!…and both of them had purposely been getting between Onii-sama and me…for once, I did not sit next to Onii-sama during dinner…

I personally didn't need anyone to accompany me…I was just going to get a drink and think of some kind of excuse and leave…spend the last few hours of my birthday the way I wanted to…

"It's okay, I will be right back…so you guys stay here and enjoy the scenery."

"Miyuki, I think I should go-"

"It's fine, Onii-sama…I'm fine…Please excuse me…"

{_Where did the "I'm fine" come from?! I hope I didn't cause Onii-sama to worry…}_

As I had these thoughts, I got up from the beach umbrella. I was too lazy to put on my dress again so I just took my bag and put on Onii-sama's jacket that reached to my thighs. I zippered up and headed to the bar to get water. When I was at the bar, I got a plastic cup and filled some water into it and drank it. I felt the cold water drowning away my frustration which felt so relieving. I was about to pour myself another glass of water, until a stranger started talking to me.

"Hi. My name is Keith. What's your name?"

I avoided talking to him and slightly smiled.

"Oh, I see…you're the silent type…that's cool…so let me be blunt…you are very pretty. You me on a date."

I was too speechless to respond…I hate arrogant and confident men like him…so I gave him the icy and cold look and vibe of "no", but before I could walk away, he suddenly blocked my way and said,

"Hey, I don't take no for an answer."

I moved to my right, but as I saw his right hand reaching for my hand, I changed plans. I planned to step back and run for it, but before I could even take another breath and have another thought, a figure appeared in front of me in a flash and blocked me from the stranger's view.

As I looked up to see who the person was standing in front of me was, I realized that it was Onii-sama! He stood in front of me having his right hand in front of me, refraining the guy's hand from touching me.

"Please step aside and refrain from causing a scene."

Onii-sama said this in a very dark and serious tone which apparently had a huge effect on the guy.

"Oh…sorry about that…I didn't know…please forgive me!"

As soon as he said that, the guy quickly ran away. After the guy left, Onii-sama turned around and looked at me.

"Are you okay, Miyuki?"

"…I'm fine…thank you Onii-sama…

"It's getting late, I think we should go back home…"

"You can walk home first with Shizuku and Honoka, I'm going to take a walk. I can walk home by myself…It won't take long…I'll be back soon…Thank you again Onii-sama…"

I left before Onii-sama could say anything else or chase after me…

I knew what I just said did not make any sense at all…but that's all I could think of saying…I wanted some alone time…I wanted to spend today by myself…I didn't want to remember my birthday as a day where I couldn't spend time with Onii-sama…so I thought that it would be nice if I took a long walk…

Before I knew it, it was already 11:30…I knew Onii-sama was following me since the past hour, but I pretended not to notice…I wanted to be alone…

Just then, I heard Onii-sama call out my name.

"Miyuki."

"Yes, Onii-sama?"

"Well, um, sorry about today…"

"Please don't worry about today…it's really fine…"

"I want to make it up to you…"

As Onii-sama said that, he gently took my hand and took me somewhere I never expected to be at at this time…the amusement park…

Onii-sama continued holding my hand and walked forward. We stopped walking when we were in front of the ferris wheel. We both went inside one of the ferris wheel carts.

"Onii-sama, if I may ask, what are we doing here? It's almost midnight."

"You'll see…"

Before I could ask anymore questions, the ferris wheel started glowing and moving. I was so shocked that I nearly fell forward, but Onii-sama held on me tightly so I wouldn't fall. When I got used to standing on the cart, I walked forward and saw how beautiful Japan looked from the top. Almost all the lights in Japan were being turned off one after another. When we reached to the top, the cart stopped moving for thirty seconds…I was so confused so I turned around and looked at Onii-sama…When I turned around, I saw him standing so close to me which made me blush. I saw his face perfectly and clearly because the moon and the stars provided the light. As I saw his face, he smiled at me. Before I knew it, I felt Onii-sama's hands on my shoulder. He then pulled me forward, and slowly leaned towards me and whispered "Happy Birthday" into my ear. When I was processing what was going on and what he said in my brain, I felt Onii-sama's lips on my cheek. I was too shocked to comprehend what just happened that I was frozen in shock. When Onii-sama stepped back, he flashed an evil grin.

"What is it, Miyuki? You look so shocked? Expecting more?"

"Ehhhh?!-no this from Onii-sama is such a great gift I can't ask for mo-" (more)

Before I could even finish my sentence, I saw Onii-sama come closer to me. And before I knew it, Onii-sama put his hands on my face and pull my face toward him. This time, I felt Onii-sama's lips on mine. As he kissed me, I felt Onii-sama's hands move from my face to the back of my head and to my waist. I was so surprised that I didn't even know how to react…but as if automatically, I closed my eyes and gripped his sleeve with my right hand.

…

The sky was so clear…

The stars were as bright as the moon…

There was nothing that could get between us…

Cheeks getting red…

Heart begins beating even faster…

So close together…

Our eyes gently closed…

Holding each other tighter and tighter…

…Everything was perfect…but we were unaware of the trouble lying ahead...as the clock struck midnight…


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble Arising II

***Thank you to all who favorited, followed, reviewed, and read my chapter. I hope you all enjoyed these past few chapters! I had so much fun writing ch.17 and 18, like all my chapters, but those specific chapters were my favorite. I hope you guys are looking for some action in the next chapter. This chapter is more of an introduction to the action and drama ahead. I apologize for the length of this chapter. But in the next chapter, get ready for a showdown! Thanks again!**

March 26, 2097

Shiba House

8:00

"Miyuki, I'm going to go change first."

"Yes, so will I."

We just came back from morning practice with Sensei so we already ate. I went up to my room and began changing into a knee-length blue and white floral dress with a bow on the back of the dress. Although I wore a bonnet to cover and protect my face from the sunlight, I braided my hair into a side braid and wore my hair clip. When I was done changing, I buckled my bracelet on my left wrist. As I did that, I remembered how Onii-sama added something to my bracelet. My bracelet can now turn into a sword and escrima sticks. I love using my sword to fight, but I feel like I would have to restrain all of my attacks. If I use a sword to fight, my enemies would notice me using the hilt of the sword to attack. I'm afraid they would take advantage of the fact that I don't like killing. Of course I would mostly use magic to attack, but if anything were to happen, I would at least know how to defend myself. But mainly I thought about how Onii-sama was so caring for readjusting my bracelet. He's always like this. I was in my own little world for thirty seconds that I let out a sigh of happiness…As I thought about my bracelet, I thought about what happened yesterday. My heart is still beating so fast and my face gets so red just thinking about it! Onii-sama just kissed me at the top of the ferris wheel at midnight! That was so sweet and romantic! That was the best birthday gift ever besides the bracelet…the thought of that never fails to put a smile on my face…

Three minutes had past as I was changing, I had to hurry. I didn't want Onii-sama to wait for me any longer so I left my room and walked downstairs. I went to the living room and saw Onii-sama. He was wearing an unbuttoned black blazer with a white shirt inside and black pants.

"Ah, beautiful as usual, Miyuki."

(*blushes and smiles*) "Thank you, Onii-sama. Onii-sama looks great as well."

"Thank you, Miyuki…Shall we get going?"

"Yes, Onii-sama. Should I meet you at the cafe with Minami-chan?"

"Yes. I will be stopping by at FLT to drop something off first and then I will meet you guys there."

"Very well. I will meet you there after Minami-chan arrives from the train station."

"Miyuki, are you sure you don't want me to come along? I'll just go to FLT later."

"No, that's ok, Onii-sama. I'll be fine by myself."

"Alright. See you later, Miyuki."

"Yes. See you soon, Onii-sama."

Onii-sama and I parted ways after we went out of the house. I headed towards the train station. When I arrived there, I turned to my right and saw Minami-chan. I waved and began walking towards her. But I saw someone sneak up behind Minami-chan. Apparently Minami-chan did not notice the person behind her. But then I realized why she didn't notice! That person was Zhou Gongjin! I would have noticed that he was there, but I realized that he was using Ghost Walker! Minami-chan must have been under that spell too! I tried telling Minami-chan to look out, but I was too late. Minami-chan turned around and noticed Zhou Gongjin, but before she could react, he already knocked her out. As soon as I saw that, I ran towards that direction to try and stop him from kidnapping Minami-chan. But since we were far away from each other and the train just arrived, many people were blocking my way. Surprisingly, they did not notice what was going on. I tried to ignore that fact and barge my way through. As I finally got past through the crowd, more people came so I was stuck in the same position. I wanted to use magic, but there were too many witnesses, even though this was an emergency. From far away, I saw Minami-chan being put inside a white van. As soon as I saw that, I tried pushing through the crowd again. When I finally made it out, the van was already gone. I ran forward and spotted the van again, but there was so many people crossing the street and they continued blocking me. When I was about to lose sight of the van, I saw other people in the van. I saw Shizuku and Honoka in the van! They were tied up and unconscious! I was so confused and shocked. When I finally crossed the street, I tried looking for them, but they were nowhere to be found. I couldn't sense their presences either because of Ghost Walker. I knew that I couldn't do anything else, so I called Onii-sama and told him to meet me at the house instead of the cafe. When I went home, I saw Onii-sama in the living room.

"Miyuki, what's wrong? Where's Minami?"

"Onii-sama, I just saw Zhou Gongjin at the train station. I didn't notice him at first because he was using Ghost Walker. But he captured Minami-chan and put her inside a white van. Then I saw Shizuku and Honoka in the van too. I tried stopping him, but it was too crowded so I couldn't use magic."

"Zhou Gongjin? He captured those three?"

"Yes. I am so sorry, Onii-sama. I couldn't stop him."

"Don't worry, Miyuki. There's no need to apologize. We will find him and save those three."

"Yes. But how are we suppose to do that? We can't find him if he's using Ghost Walker."

"Miyuki can you inform Oba-ue what has happened and then ask her if we could have help from Major Kazama?"

"Yes. I will do so right now."

I went upstairs to my room and attempted calling Oba-sama. Usually it would always go to voice mail or Hayama-san would pick up, but shockingly, Oba-sama responded.

"Hello? Oba-sama?"

"Oh, what a surprise to hear from you, Miyuki! What is it?"

"Oba-sama, it's Zhou Gongjin."

"Zhou Gongjin? What happened?"

"He captured Minami-chan and two of my friends."

"Oh, no! That's terrible! You guys have to save them right away!"

"Yes. As you know, Zhou Gongjin is very hard to track down, so can we have Major Kazama help us."

"That's fine. Just find them right away."

"Yes. Thank you Oba-sama."

"Of course. Good-bye Miyuki."

"Good-bye Oba-sama."

As the call ended, I headed downstairs to tell Onii-sama what Oba-sama said.

"Onii-sama, Oba-sama said yes."

"Alright. I will contact him immediately. Just wait here for a few minutes."

"Yes."

I sat down in the living room and waited for Onii-sama. When ten minutes passed, Onii-sama walked in.

"Miyuki, Major Kazama said he wanted to help us, but he couldn't. Even for him, it is hard to locate the whereabouts of Zhou Gongjin. But if he finds something, he will notify us."

"I see…Onii-sama, I think I know who else we should ask. It's a long shot, but it's worth a try. But we will have to fly to America."

"Alright. Let's go change first."

"Yes."

I went upstairs and changed into a black zip up vest and black pants. I put my CAD in my pocket and braided my hair into a french braid. When I was ready, I walked downstairs. I saw Onii-sama downstairs wearing his usual black jacket and pants. We then exited the house. We headed to the airport. Luckily, it was easy to get plane tickets. We arrived at the airport and went inside the plane. We took off and landed in America after a couple of hours. When we exited the plane, Onii-sama used Elemental Sight to track her down. When Onii-sama confirmed her location, we went there. Soon, we arrived at a room in a building and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, we saw a girl with two blonde pigtails held together with blue ribbons greet us.

"Tatsuya, Miyuki, what the heck are you doing here? And how the heck did you guys find me here?"

(Tatsuya)"Lina, we need your help."

"Why would I help you?"

(Tatsuya)"Just listen, you might take an interest as well."

"Fine. Come in."

We entered Lina's apartment and sat down. When all of us sat down in the living room, Onii-sama told her about Zhou Gongjin.

(Lina)"Zhou Gongjin? You want me to find him?"

(Tatsuya)"Yes."

(Lina)"That would take me sometime, but I could do it."

(Tatsuya) "Thank you, Lina."

(Lina)"Don't thank me yet. This is not for free, you know."

(Tatsuya)"Stubborn as ever, Lina."

(Lina)"In exchange for Zhou Gongjin's location, I want to challenge Miyuki to a duel."

(Tatsuya) "No, Lina. Challenge me."

(Miyuki)"No, it's fine, Onii-sama. I will challenge Lina."

(Tatsuya)"Miyuki, are you sure?"

(Miyuki) "Yes, Onii-sama. I also want to have a fair fight with Lina."

(Tatsuya) "Alright, understood."

(Miyuki) "Lina, if I win, you have to tell us where Zhou Gongjin is."

(Lina) "If I win, well, I don't have to help you guys and I will not owe you guys any favors anymore."

(Miyuki) "Fine. Where do you wanna fight at?"

(Lina) "Just follow me."

All three of us exited Lina's apartment. Our destination was not that far, but it took us one hour to get there. We arrived at a place far away from people and suitable for fighting.

(Lina) "We're here…If you don't mind, Miyuki, I plan to decide the rules."

"Fine, by me."

"Alright. So basically, we can go all out with our magic. But whoever surrenders or is unable to make another move loses."

"Ok. Hey Lina, feel free to use physical attacks too."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Positive."

"Fine. Let's get started."

As Lina said that, I prepared to face her. Before I walked forward, I heard Onii-sama's voice.

"Miyuki, do you want me to…"

"No, it's fine. I don't think Oba-sama would be happy if we undo the seal. And with Onii-sama by my side, I feel stronger already."

"Alright. Fight to your heart's content."

"Yes!"

As I walked towards Lina, I saw her grin. She was giving an expression of "I am going to end this in one blow"…I faced Lina before and I might have lost if we both fought with all our energy. But now, I feel more confident. I have improved over these past few years, and with Onii-sama by my side, there's no way I would lose! I took out my CAD from my pocket and got ready to face Lina. When Lina and I were ready, Onii-sama started the battle.

(Tatsuya) "Ready…Start!"

As soon as I heard "Start!", I activated my magic.


	20. Chapter 20: Trouble Arose

***Thank you to everyone who followed me this far! I am so grateful to have such loving fans! So I just wanted to thank you guys, and I hope you guys are ready to see some action-packed magical fighting scenes! BTW: Sorry for my poor details. **

**Please Note:**

**(Lina's thoughts=****_L_****)**

**(Miyuki's thoughts {})**

**(Tatsuya's thoughts [])**

**Also, Quick Question-Please Respond by Reviewing or Private Messaging Me:**

**I plan to do my own Nine Schools Competition Arc after the next chapter and I wanted to have a Masaki and Tatsuya showdown in Monolith Code. So I was wondering how can Tatsuya beat Masaki? Sorry guys, Tatsuya has to win! Tatsuya X Miyuki biased! :)**

March 26, 2097

Fighting Ground in America

(_L_: _Since my activation speed is faster than Miyuki's, I'll end this in one blow! I will use Parade to trick her so she can't use any magic and sneak up behind her and grab her CAD! Then she can't activate magic and will have to surrender!)_

I saw Lina quickly activate Parade to try and trick me so I would not be able to activate magic. I changed my mind, I would have activated magic first, but I wanted to check out Lina's activation speed. Before, when I fought Lina, I lost to her in speed. But now, after what I've seen, I am sure that I have improved to the point that even Lina can not surpass. I quickly countered Parade by not activating magic but using my senses to detect her presence before she can cast magic or sneak up behind me. I felt her presence behind me and then I knew she was aiming for my right hand, the hand which was holding my CAD. I closed my eyes and moved to the right to avoid her attack. When Lina saw me move, she tried attacking again. This time, I moved to my left and did two backflips. As soon as Lina knew that Parade would not work against me, she deactivated it and decided to use Dancing Blades mixed with Molecular Divider. Although there was no proof that Lina activated Dancing Blades, I could tell, I sensed it, like before. I sensed that there were twelve blades in total. I felt six were coming from the back and the other six were coming from the front. I could tell that she was trying to corner me so there would be no place for me to run. If I was surrounded by blades at every corner, I would not be able to escape and would have to surrender. If I did manage to escape, well, she activated Molecular Divider to ensure that I don't move or else I would not come out unscathed. But I already planned my escape. The blades were coming at me at an incredible speed, but I purposely waited till the blades were like three inches near me. I had a feeling Lina was going to stop her blades when the blades were one inch away from me. When it was time, I pushed off from the ground with my right leg. I stepped on one of the blades to give me an extra boost and did one backflip and landed back on the ground.

"Miyuki, how did you-?! Fine, Miyuki, I thought I would hold back in the beginning, but I guess not!"

I got ready for Lina's next attack as she directed all her blades toward me. I used my magic and caused all of her knives to shrivel up and crumble to the floor. I saw Lina's shocked yet angry expression.

"Miyuki, why you!"

As soon as Lina said that, she activated Muspelheim. When I saw Lina activate Muspelheim, I activated Niflheim. Lina was surrounded by scorching heat and I was surrounded by the cold. We were having such an intense battle. For three minutes, we were even, but then Lina put all her power and strength and managed to overwhelm my magic, well that's what she thought. So for thirty seconds, the heat was pushing the cold back, but when it hit thirty one seconds, the cold pushed the heat back further. Because it was too hard for Lina to continue casting the spell, she deactivated Muspelheim. I also deactivated Niflheim and casted three barriers around Onii-sama, Lina, and I. I wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Because of the sudden cancelations of the spells, there was a lot of mist covering the area where Lina and I were at. But when the mist cleared up, I saw Lina on the ground.

"Lina, do you want to surrender now?"

"I'm not done yet, Miyuki! Don't be so naive!"

Suddenly, Lina disappeared. I realized she used an acceleration spell. But just like before, I did as Onii-sama taught me, I traced the traces of magic Lina left behind when she activated that spell. When I sensed her presence behind me, I grabbed her right hand that she was about to use to knock me out and tried to flip her over. Lina reacted by using her left leg to try and kick my hand so I would let go of her hand, but I moved my right leg and tripped her which caused her to lose balance. I let go of her hand and walked a few steps back, a sufficient amount of space where I would be able to attack or defend. Lina was on the ground, but she quickly got back up.

"Miyuki, when did you learn how to fight like that? You know what, never mind. If you want to play that way, then fine! Get ready!"

Lina charged at me with her right fist. I blocked her punch by putting my hand under her arm and pushing it away from me. She lunged out her left fist and attempted to do the same thing, and I blocked her attack the exact same way. Lina then lunged her right knee to my stomach, but I dodged by moving to the left. When her right leg was back on the floor, she thrust her left leg upwards to the right side of my body. I jumped and dodged her attack. As I landed back on the ground, Lina and I continued fighting for another five minutes. When Lina saw an opening, she aimed for it. As she was about to lunge her fist at my stomach, I stepped back and surprised her by using acceleration magic, but I was careful about leaving traces of my magic behind, and appeared behind her. I had my right arm around her neck, and my left arm was ready to attack her if she attacked.

"Do you surrender?"

"Not yet!"

After Lina said those words, she activated heavy metal burst. I realized that the metal arm guards that reached from my wrist to my elbows I was wearing, began to turn into plasma. I quickly activated Icicle, magic that freezes the object. That prevented my arm guards to not turn into plasma, so it was still usable. But during the time it took me to do that, Lina already made her next move. She sneaked up behind me and put her right arm around my neck.

"Do you surrender, Miyuki?"

Lina said that in a mocking and evil voice. I couldn't help, but feel a bit angry. But I quickly elbowed her and moved my right leg behind her left leg and tilted my right leg forward to cause her to trip and fall forward. Lina moved back one step after I elbowed her and she lost her balance again after I tripped her. So currently I was behind Lina with my right arm around her neck. If Lina tried to do what I just did to her, she would still lose the battle. I already casted Ice Rain, needles made of ice that would fall upon the target at caster's command. If Lina manages to avoid that attack, I already prepared for that too. I activated Ice Ring, mist which would go around her and in seconds turn to frozen ice so she would be unable to move. If she continues struggling, the tighter it would get.

"Give up, Lina. You're surrounded."

"…(scoffs) Fine! I surrender!"

As soon as she said that, I deactivated my magic and moved away from Lina.

"I guess you win, Miyuki…Like I promised, I would tell you Zhou Gongjin's location. Just give me ten minutes."

"Alright. Nice match Lina."

"Can't say the same though."

After Lina said that, she took out her laptop and began tracking down Zhou Gongjin. I turned around, only to find Onii-sama two feet away from me.

"Miyuki, you've clearly grown to the point where you're second to no one in both beauty and power. Well done, Miyuki."

"(gasped) Thank you, Onii-sama!"

When I said that, Onii-sama grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. He patted my head with his right hand and embraced me with his left arm. I stood there with my face all red. My heart was beating really fast and I couldn't help but have my eyes wide opened. After a few seconds, Onii-sama let go. I was sad that this moment could not last forever, but I was filled with joy again when Onii-sama caressed my hair and put his right hand on my face while having a smile on his face. Before I could continue looking into Onii-sama's kind eyes, Lina called out to us.

"Yo, lovebirds, I found his location. He's at Japan in this building."

Lina showed Onii-sama and I the address.

(Tatsuya)"Thanks, Lina. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get going. And next time I'm going all out."

(Miyuki) "I look forward to that. Bye, Lina, hope to see you soon. Thanks again."

**(*Please note=Lina was going all out and Miyuki was not. Miyuki, if you realized, was basically just defending herself. She was not attacking as much as she could have.)**

After I said that, Onii-sama and I headed to the airport. Onii-sama and I were flying back to Japan. During the flight, I suddenly felt Onii-sama's hand on top of my hand. I turned to my right and looked at him.

"Miyuki, I know you're tired. Get some rest."

"Yes, Onii-sama."

As I said that, I leaned my head against Onii-sama's shoulders. Onii-sama put his arm around me and I fell asleep. As the plane was landing, I woke up. Onii-sama and I left the airport and headed to the deserted building. During the ride there, we already contacted Saijou-kun, Mikihiko-kun, Erika, and Mizuki. Saijou-kun, Mikihiko-kun, and Erika were going to go to the building too to bring down Zhou Gongjin. Mizuki was busy so she couldn't help. When we arrived to the building, we saw them already there.

(Leo)"Yo."

(Tatsuya) "Hey Leo, Mikihiko, Erika. Let's get going."

(Erika) "Miyuki? You're back? I missed you."

(Miyuki) "Yes, I'm back. Sorry for not contacting you guys sooner. But I'm definitely spending senior year at First High, so we could all hang out."

(Erika) "Looking forward to that! Do you plan on joining any clubs or anything?"

(Miyuki) "Since I am not qualified for the Student Council, I plan to join the kendo club. Hopefully we can spar one day, Erika."

(Erika) "Definitely. But I didn't know Miyuki knew how to fight with a sword."

(Miyuki) "I practiced, it's a new hobby of mine."

(Erika) "That's great! Let's have a match very soon!"

(Miyuki) "Agreed."

(Tatsuya) "Hate to interrupt, but we are in enemy territory."

(Erika and Miyuki) "Oh, right. Sorry about that."

The five of us stealthily entered the building. Onii-sama used Elemental Sight and informed everyone there were four floors and only on the top floor was there people there. Apparently, all the other floors were empty but Zhou Gongjin, Honoka, Shizuku, Minami-chan, and a bunch of other people were on the top floor.

We all walked up to the top floor and only saw Zhou Gongjin. There was nothing on the top floor, only one person, Zhou Gongjin, sat on a gold red chair patiently waiting for our arrival.

"My, my, Shiba Tatsuya, you have arrived. I was waiting for your arrival. Of course you are earlier than expected, but that's what I like about you."

"Zhou Gongjin, it's over. Just let the hostages go and we will consider showing some mercy."

"Shiba Tatsuya, blunt as ever. I hold a grudge against your fa-. My bad, not everyone knows. What I meant to say is that I don't particularly like people interfering with my plans. You caused me so much trouble and ruined all of my plans. That really doesn't sit well with me. But I do give you credit for sabotaging MY plans, of all people, so I would make a deal with you. Let's have a duel."

"Or I could just kill you right now. I already know the hostages' location, but I just need to get rid of you and your men first."

"Don't get so cocky, Shiba Tatsuya! If you kill me now, you won't be able to stop the bomb, no, excuse me, I meant bombs I implanted in the building. I am sure that even for you, all of you, dismantling encrypted bombs is not an easy task."

"Fine. Let's duel."

"No, I change my mind. You made me lose my temper so I would not have a duel with you. I want to duel that guy over there. (guy=Mikihiko) Wait, no. I want to duel…"

Zhou Gongjin was scanning everyone in the room to see who he might win against.

"…you. I want to duel her."

I couldn't help, but give a confused expression. Zhou Gongjin pointed at me. I was speechless.

(Tatsuya)"No. Fight me, instead."

"I refuse."

"Then-"

(Miyuki) "No, it's fine Onii-sama. I don't mind fighting Zhou Gongjin."

(Tatsuya) "But Miyuki…(*sighs*)I understand."

(Miyuki) "Thank you, Onii-sama."

(Zhou Gongjin) "Shiba Miyuki, was it?"

(Miyuki) "Yes."

(Zhou Gongjin) "I usually do not prefer fighting girls, but for you, I would make an exception."

(Miyuki) "I am flattered…Onii-sama, please disable the bombs and rescue Minami-chan and them. I can handle this."

Before Onii-sama responded, he walked up to me and pulled me towards him. I was so shocked because Onii-sama's right arm was on my waist and his soft sweet lips were on my forehead. I realized what Onii-sama just did. He undid the seal. I was so surprised that I couldn't help but give a shocked expression. But after a few seconds, Onii-sama stepped back and smiled at me.

"But Onii-sama-"

"Miyuki, it's fine. You are more important. I'll deal with her if necessary. (her=Yotsuba Maya) I will see you soon, so be careful Miyuki."

"Yes!"

As Onii-sama and the rest of them left to dismantle the bombs and rescue Minami-chan and them, Zhou Gongjin was not so happy about this.

(Zhou Gongjin) "Don't think you guys can escape me!"

Zhou Gongjin attempted activating a spell, but I prevented him from doing so by directing a ball of ice towards him.

"Zhou Gongjin, do not forget that I'm your opponent."

"Not bad, Shiba Miyuki. Guess I'll go all out. Get ready!"

As soon as Zhou Gongjin ended his sentence, he took out a white card with strange markings from his left pocket. Then large shadowy beasts appeared and charged at me. I reacted by casting Ice Rain which caused all the beasts to vanish into thin air. Zhou Gongjin continued summoning shadowy beasts. I continued slaying the beasts for another two minutes with my magic. As three minutes passed, I was about to slay the last shadowy beast, but then I realized that a shadowy figure was charging in front of me. Before I was about to slay the shadowy beast and figure, at the corner of my eye, I saw Zhou Gongjin behind me. I quickly casted magic to erase the shadowy figure and jumped up. When I was in the air for a few seconds, I activated Ice Rain. My magic caused the beast to vanish, but Zhou Gongjin managed to dodge it. When I landed, I took three steps backwards and prepared to attack Zhou Gongjin. I was sick of defending, so I activated magic that caused Zhou Gongjin to fly upwards. When Zhou Gongjin landed back on the ground, I activated Ice Ring. By the time I captured Zhou Gongjin, Onii-sama already disabled the bombs and saved Minami-chan and them.

(Tatsuya)"Miyuki, we're back. We disabled all the bombs and saved them. We also took out all of Zhou Gonjin's men."

(Miyuki) "I see. Zhou Gongjin should not be able to move anymore. Should I leave him?"

"Yeah, leave him. The police are going to be here, so they would handle him."

After Onii-sama said that, I was about to walk forward. But I suddenly felt magic being activated. I turned around and realized that Zhou Gongjin was about to somehow activate magic while being tied up. When I saw that the spell was about to be finished, I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I couldn't think of a spell to use at the time so I quickly turned my bracelet into a sword and stabbed Zhou Gongjin in the heart. As I did that, his blood splattered onto my clothes and sword. When I knew he was dead, I stepped back and took out my sword from his heart. While I was holding my sword with my right hand, my hand shook. I looked at my right hand and saw blood covering my hand and sword. I felt like throwing up after seeing such a sight. I wanted to fall to the floor and scream. Even though I killed someone before, this is so different then killing someone with my magic. I knew I had to focus on escaping from this building, but I could not bare to face everyone, especially Onii-sama. But I knew that I could not not turn around forever so I gritted my teeth and typed some digits in my CAD and casted magic to cleanse myself and everything around me of blood. I also stopped Zhou Gongjin from bleeding. I surrounded his body with ice so his body would be frozen. During the whole process, my hands kept trembling. But I somehow managed to keep calm. After I was finished cleaning everything up, I slowly turned around and realized everyone was staring at me in horror and shock. Saijou-kun and Mikihiko-kun gulped and continued staring at me in shock. Erika and Minami-chan continued giving a surprised expression like they weren't expecting me to be capable of such things. Honoka and Shizuku both looked at me in horror. I knew that they didn't mean to, and I couldn't blame them, after what I did and all the blood, it's only natural. Only Onii-sama did not react the most. He was expressionless. I knew it was not the time to dwell over these things, so I closed my eyes and walked forward.

(Tatsuya) "Let's go everyone. Now that Zhou Gongjin's handled, we still have to handle Zhou Gongjin's henchmen."

(Leo) "But I thought we defeated all of them."

"Apparently, Zhou Gongjin have more men. They suddenly appeared on the third and second floor. So let's go."

(Everyone) "Alright!"

Everyone ran downstairs to the fourth floor. I stayed in the back because I felt very uncomfortable being surrounded by everyone. As I continued running, I suddenly felt a gentle hand hold my hand. I turned to my right and saw Onii-sama. He smiled at me and gave me reassurance that I should not feel bad for what I did. I quietly made a sigh of relief and felt better. When we arrived at the fourth floor, Onii-sama's hand separated from mine. I looked in front of me and saw at least thirty men or more.

(Leo) "Tatsuya, you guys go ahead. Erika, Mikihiko, and I got this. We will catch up with you guys later."

(Tatsuya) "Got it! Let's go."

(Miyuki, Minami, Honoka, and Shizuku) "Right!"

The rest of us headed downstairs to the third floor. There were about twenty men there. Minami-chan and I went ahead and began taking down the men. We were doing very well until I saw a guy sneak up behind Minami-chan. I could tell that fatigue and exhaustion of being taken captive was getting to her because she was unaware of the guy behind her. I quickly activated Ice Sculpture, magic that causes the target to freeze temporarily. After I stopped the man about to hurt Minami-chan, I made a sigh of relief. Then I casted Frostbite, ancient magic that causes ice wolves to appear and whoever the wolves touches is paralyzed for however long the caster wishes, in this case, two hours. I, then used Ice Ring to tie up all the men and put them all to the side, so they won't block the way. When everyone was defeated, I turned around and saw that Minami-chan, Honoka, and Shizuku all fell unconscious. I realized that Zhou Gongjin must have done something to them. Before we could all exit the building and deal with Minami-chan and them, Lu Gonghu suddenly appeared. He was dressed in his White Tiger Armor which meant he was on a mission to kill us. I knew that if we stayed here any longer, something might happen to them. I also knew it would take quite some time to defeat Lu Gonghu. I made a decision that I knew would be most suitable, yet at the same time, most reckless.

(Miyuki) "Onii-sama leave the rest to me. Please take them and leave the building first. I will meet up with you guys after I take care of Lu Gonghu."

"No, Miyuki. He's quite a dangerous opponent and you just fought two battles. You must be tired, don't push yourself too hard. We can take him on together and then get everyone to safety."

"Onii-sama, I'm afraid it will be too late to help them if we stay here any longer. I would distract Lu Gonghu so take them somewhere safe and I'll meet up with you guys later. I can do this Onii-sama. Trust me. As long as I know you are by my side, there's no way I would lose to anyone, no matter how strong they are."

"…I got it…I'll come back after I get these three to safety."

"Thank you Onii-sama. And good luck."

"Yeah, you too."

After Onii-sama left, I faced forward and stared at Lu Gonghu.

"You made a big mistake, little girl. You can't beat me."

"Maybe I can't, but at least I can stall you long enough for my friends to escape."

"We'll see about that."

The battle begun after Lu Gonghu finished his sentence. I casted Ice Rain, but Lu Gonghu casted Coiled Silk Force and dodged my attack. After I stopped casting Ice Rain, Lu Gonghu charged at me with his fist. As he drew near, I did two backflips while landing some kicks on his body. But when I attacked him, he used his hands to block my attack. His hands felt so hard, he must have been using his Steel Qigong. I knew that I may have to use "that" if my exhaustion catches up and I slip up against Lu Gonghu. I gulped and charged at Lu Gonghu with my fist. I lunged my right fist to his face which he used his left hand to block. I saw him lunging his right hand to my stomach and I defended myself by kicking him with my left leg. Lu Gonghu dodged by moving to his right and sliding his right leg under my feet. I jumped up and put my legs on his chest and used him to propel me backwards which caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards. I used that time and casted Ice Sculpture which froze him for about two hours. I would have casted my magic sooner, but I was afraid that he might charge at me when I tried to activate my magic, leaving me no time to either activate magic or defend myself. After I made sure he was knocked out, I made a sigh of relief. I tried walking, but suddenly, my vision went a bit blurry and everything felt dizzy. My eyes, for some reason, couldn't stay open that it began closing by itself. As I lost my balance and fell backwards, I got ready to feel the hard concrete floor. But for some reason, I felt someone catch me before I fell. I managed to open my eyes a little and saw who it was. It was Onii-sama. After I processed what happened, my eyes shot open, which took about three seconds.

"Onii-sama! What happened? Are they okay? Why are you here?"

"Miyuki, don't worry, everything's okay. They're alright. Erika, Leo, and Mikihiko are taking care of them right now. I came back to see if you were okay."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Thanks for coming back Onii-sama…sorry, Onii-sama…can I just lay here for awhile?"

"Lay here as long as you want…you did great…"

"Thank you Onii-sama…"

As I said these words, I gave in to the exhaustion eating me up inside. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

…

When I woke up, I found myself in my room. I got up and searched the house to find Onii-sama. I couldn't find him so I figured he left. I went back to my room and decided to call him. I thought it wouldn't hurt to call him so I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. I was so relieved to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Onii-sama, it's Miyuki."

"Ah, you woke up, Miyuki. How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine, now. Sorry I passed out earlier."

"No, it's fine. After three consecutive battles, it's hard not to be tired. By the way Miyuki, I would be gone for a week with Master. Oba-ue just called and needed me to do something. Master is helping me out with that favor. Master says you don't have to go to morning training until he comes back, so you can rest awhile."

"Oh."

"Before I forget, Oba-ue said that Minami is no longer your guardian."

"Why?"  
"Minami told Oba-ue that she wants to train more so she can fulfill her guardian duty better."

"Oh, I see."

"Sorry, Miyuki. I would have told you all this in person, but I couldn't. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Please be safe."

"Yeah, I will. I promise you that I'll come back soon."

"Yes. I will see you soon. Good-bye."

"…Bye."

As Onii-sama hung up, I threw my phone on my bed. I sat down on the floor and wrapped my arms around myself and cried the whole night.

…

I waited for Onii-sama, which felt like years, no, centuries…each minute felt like torture. I missed Onii-sama so much. And every time I close my eyes, I see Zhou Gongjin. His image kept on popping in my mind. It felt like he was haunting me every time I tried forgetting about him. I couldn't concentrate on anything. When it was nighttime, I tried to sleep. It took me three hours minimum, and when I did sleep, I would always have nightmares. The moment that the blood splattered on my face kept on replaying in my nightmare. I kept on watching it all over again like a movie that never ended. When I woke up, I was always sweating and breathing very heavily. I woke up every single hour of the night which made me very exhausted. There were many times that I just considered not sleeping at all, but I knew that was bad for me, so I forced myself to sleep, more like I cried myself to sleep. I wanted to call Onii-sama, I wanted to hear his voice, but I knew he would be very busy. I also did not want to bother him so I resisted the urge. As every night grew worse, my heart yearned more and more to see Onii-sama.

…

Tatsuya's POV

"Thank you, Master. I appreciate your help."

"Oh, this is nothing."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"No, take a break. I will be back next week. I have some other business to attend to."

"Alright. Good-bye, Master."

"Bye for now."

As I left the temple, I rushed back home. It's been a week since I had seen Miyuki, it was killing me. I was very upset for leaving Miyuki alone. I didn't want her to be alone. I was planning to stay by her side the whole time, but Oba-ue called and told me to bring Zhou Gongjin and Lu Gonghu to her. She said she personally wanted to deal with them. And after that, Oba-ue also wanted me to do a quick favor. If only she told me later, if only I could have made sure that Miyuki was alright. But at least I made it back home earlier than expected. It has only been five days. I haven't told Miyuki yet because I didn't expect to come home this early. It's also late at night, she must be sleeping now. I guess I will surprise her tomorrow. But when I arrived home, something told me to go visit Miyuki. I didn't want to wake her so I quickly changed first and then I went up to her room. As I silently opened the door, I heard and saw Miyuki crying. I quickly ran to her side to see what's wrong. I realized that Miyuki was having a nightmare. I tried waking her up by calling her name twice. When I called her name the third time, Miyuki woke up.

(Miyuki's POV)

"Onii-sama? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, Miyuki. I just got back. Why were you crying?"

"…Every time I close my eyes, I see him…I see Zhou Gongjin. I had to cry myself to sleep because that thought constantly haunted me. When I fell asleep, I always had nightmares. The moment that I stabbed Zhou Gongjin kept on replaying in my nightmare…"

"Miyuki, it's okay. What happened to Zhou Gongjin was not your fault. You protected us, if you hadn't done something, he could have escaped or worse. You did the right thing. Don't feel bad, okay?"

"…Yes…"

"I'm sorry I put you in that position, Miyuki. But I promise you that you will never live through that again. I promise you I would protect you."

"Thank you, Onii-sama."

Onii-sama put his hands on my face and slowly wiped away my tears.

"It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep."

"Yes."

As Onii-sama's hands slowly left my face, I couldn't help but frown. But before I knew it, I was being lifted up by Onii-sama.

"Miyuki, I don't want to be alone today. Will you stay by my side tonight?"

I was so surprised that I couldn't respond. I only managed a nod. Onii-sama, then, brought me to his room and put me down on his bed. I couldn't help but blush. Onii-sama also laid down on the bed. He kissed my forehead and moved me closer to him. I felt the warmth of Onii-sama's right hand embracing me. I felt so warm and safe with him.

…And in seconds, for once, after a long time, my mind drifted off into a sweet place while holding hands with my beloved Onii-sama…


	21. Upcoming News

**"Hi Everyone! I got my mojo back! As you all may have noticed, I deleted my Author's Note 2. I would have kept it up, but it made me depressed rereading it. Please wait a little bit longer...I will be posting around June. I am so sorry for postponing the date, but please rest assured that a lot of stuff is going to happen. After all this time, I believe that future chapters would be written better, hopefully. So Get Ready! Please Review!**

**P.S. Please Choose Between A Happy Ending or Sad Ending. I really like happy endings, but I thought of a sad ending that might make Miyuki go a bit OOC, but I really like it so I might pursue it, unless you guys say something... so please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Again Upcoming Events:**

**April-Prepare for some Thunder...**

**Couple Months Skip...**

**August-9SC-Drama between Tatsuya X Miyuki, Miyuki X Masaki, Saegusa X Miyuki, and Honoka X Tatsuya**

**Yotsuba Heir-I will personally write my own yotsuba succession chapter. I got everything planned out. Prepare for a Fumiya &amp; Ayako X Miyuki Battle and shocking news.**


	22. Chapter 22: Time Skip

***Hi Everyone! It's been a long time since I updated, I know. I am sorry about that. As some of you guys may have noticed, I posted this chapter already, but please ignore that. That chapter was a mistake so I reposted this chapter. I plan to skip the month of April, May, June, and July. I will start in August during the Nine Schools Competition. But anyways, if you want to know what will happen during the months of April, May, June, and July, here it is. I will briefly describe them all. **

**P.S. I changed the image cover for this story. This was done by Silly Popcorn. I would like to send a shout out and say thank you so much! Loving it!**

**April 24, 2097=Tatsuya's Birthday**

-Leo and Mikihiko gave Tatsuya a watch

-Erika and Mizuki gave Tatsuya a wallet

-Honoka and Shizuku gave Tatsuya a tie

-Miyuki gave Tatsuya sleeve cuffs=Tatsuya loves her present the most=cause it suits him and that's what he wanted

As usual, they had a party=the people named above took part in it.

After the party which lasted the whole day ended, they all returned home.

It is 11:30=Tatsuya tells Miyuki to go up with him to the balcony and look at the stars. They look at it together until it rains. When it rains, Tatsuya and Miyuki share a little laugh. He asks her if she wants to go in, but she says no. So they both stare up in the sky-Miyuki is leaning on Tatsuya's shoulder while it rains…supposedly a sweet moment

**Some time between April**

Thunderstorm=Miyuki is scared of thunder and lightning…so Tatsuya embraces her to calm her down…supposedly another sweet moment

**Extra Winter Specials: **

**-Winter Ball**

First High School holds a winter ball and everyone is invited…they have a live band, but since the real singer was running late, they are in need of singers=Honoka steps in and sings(everyone liked her song)but since she only had one song and the real singer did not arrive yet, someone tells Miyuki to sing-she does and she sings "Millenario" by Elisa…**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!**

Everyone loved Miyuki's singing more=After she performs, Tatsuya walks up to her and whispers "Yours is better." into her ear.

-**Christmas **

Tatsuya and Miyuki are both decorating their Christmas tree…in a box full of decorations=Miyuki saw a mistletoe and blushes and she struggles where to put it so she ignores it but when they are both done decorating the Christmas tree, she looks back in the box and sees the mistletoe gone=she wondered where it went=later on, Tatsuya tells Miyuki to "come here" and on top of them was the mistletoe-when she finally realizes that=she looks at him="Onii-sama, did you-"=he grins and says "Merry Christmas" and grabs her and kisses her

**May** **Ski Trip**

All thanks to Shizuku-her rich family allowed everyone to go to a ski trip=the usual gang goes: Erika, Leo, Mikihiko, Mizuki, Honoka, Shizuku, Tatsuya, and Miyuki goes=they all have fun…when Honoka was skiing, something happened so Miyuki saved her but then she somehow tumbled down the mountain-it was snowing so she couldn't be found-Tatsuya later found her and saved her…

**That's about it for the time skip and winter specials…hope you guys liked it…**

**My Ideas! Please do not Copy it!**


	23. Chapter 23:9SC

***Hi everyone! Please enjoy my version of the Nine Schools Competition(9SC)! I apologize for the long wait! I know this is a short chapter, but this is just a taste of the drama ahead! Please tune in for my other chapters that would be posted very soon! Thanks, everyone!**

August 5, 2097

Bus going to the 9SC Hotel

(Honoka)"Tatsuya-san, are you thirsty?"

(Tatsuya)"No, I'm fine. Thanks. Hey, Mi-" (Miyuki)

(Honoka)"Tatsuya-san, do you know when we are going to arrive at the hotel?"

(Tatsuya)"Maybe ten more minutes."

(Honoka)"I see. Hey Tatsuya-san, did you…"

I slightly turned my head to the left when I heard Onii-sama about to call out my name, but as soon as I heard Honoka cut Onii-sama off, I slowly faced forward. I didn't feel like seeing or hearing Honoka distracting Onii-sama anymore. I admit it ticked me off, but I quietly hid behind my mask and had a smile on my face for the whole two hours.

I was originally going to sit next to Onii-sama, but Honoka and Shizuku somehow convinced Onii-sama to sit next to them. Ever since school started, Honoka and Shizuku have been trying to divert Onii-sama's attention from me to them. I lost my interest a long time ago because I know Onii-sama truly loves me, and that's all that matters. But still, it really pisses me off that they will go to that extent.

Currently, I am sitting next to Izumi-san. She insisted that I sit next to her after she saw me deciding where to sit next.

But anyways, this year will be the last time Onii-sama and I participate in the 9SC. Time sure passes by fast. After the incident with Zhou Gongjin in April, everything seemed to past by so fast. I stopped having nightmares about Zhou Gongjin a few weeks after that incident…it was all thanks to Onii-sama…I wouldn't have been able to forget that terrifying event if I was alone…

This year's 9SC is very different from the last two years. Only second and third years can participate in the 9SC, decreasing the amount of participants. Therefore eliminating the Newcomers Division, leaving only the Official Division. There are only three events this time: Icicle Destruction, Monolith Code, and Mirage Bat.

All the other events were canceled for some unknown reasons to the public, but Onii-sama told me that there were rumors of how the No-Head Dragons planned to attack again. Even though Onii-sama took care of them two years ago, somehow, they reappeared and are planning to get revenge. Onii-sama said that Richard Sun along with Jiedo Heigu,(leader of Blanche, boss of Zhou Gongjin, and ex-leader of the No-head Dragons), are the main people in charge of the No-head Dragons. The heads of the 9SC must have heard about this so they decided to cancel half of the events to make it easier for the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion to protect the students. Which also decreases the number of attacks. The main members of the 9SC didn't make a big deal out of this situation because they didn't want the participants to worry about their safety. They must have been afraid of having the 9SC, an annual tradition, being canceled. These changes caused the Student Council a whole lot of trouble because this made it harder for First High to ensure their fifth consecutive win.

Some of the rules have changed for the remaining three events:

Icicle Destruction: Unfortunately, due to the time limit, many of the matches will go on at the same time. Two stations will be used for the Male Official Division while the other two will be for the Women Official Division. There will be a total of 18 players, each school will send out two players. All the players from different schools will compete with each other. Whichever school has the most wins, will determine the winner. If one of the participants in a school loses, the other player representing the school will still have a chance of winning. If both of the participants from the same school win, they can decide if they want to share the crown of being first or duel it out.

Monolith Code: There will only be one round and there will be a total of 27 members competing in that round. All the schools will send out three people to participate in this competition. They will fight each other until there are only two teams left or only two codes left unlocked. If a team defeated all three members from a school, then that team will lose. Or if a team decoded another team's code, then that team will lose and be out of the competition. Only magic is allowed.

Mirage Bat: There are a total of two rounds. The first round will take place in the morning and the last round will take place at 3 P.M. in the afternoon. Nine participants will be competing in each round, (each school will send one person to compete). The rule about how competitors can only be up in the air for one minute still applies.

All the rule changes shortened the length of the 9SC. Instead of 11 days like last year or 10 days like the year before the last, it is now 3 days. The opening party is canceled, but the end of the event party is not. Three days for the competitions and on the last day of the competition, there will be the end of the event party at night.

I'll be participating in the Women Ice Pillars Break as usual. Shizuku will also be participating in the Women Ice Pillars Break too. Onii-sama will be the engineer for First High. Honoka will not participate in any of the events, but she will provide support to all the participants in First High. All the other usual players for the other events will no longer be participating, unfortunately, but they all found a way to help in the 9SC. Everyone else will help the engineers and the participants during the competitions.

Suddenly, before I could have another thought, I heard everyone scream as the bus turned to the left crashing into the guard rails. Due to the force of the bus, the bus flipped over and began tumbling down the road. Everything went by so fast that I didn't have a chance to think or blink. As everyone else was either screaming or panicking, I knew it was up to me to do something. I knew I had to do something to protect Onii-sama because his magic is not fit for these situations. I quickly activated Ice Barrier, (an ice barrier that forms around the chosen target(s) which can also mend minor injuries on the target(s) but it puts a huge strain on the caster), for everyone in the bus. I casted deceleration magic to stop the car from tumbling down the forest, similar to the one Ichihara-senpai used. As soon as the bus stopped moving, everyone collapsed except Onii-sama and I.

"Miyuki! Are you okay?"

I got up from my seat and turned to the left to face Onii-sama.

"Yes, I'm fine. Onii-sama, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Miyuki, leave the bus first, I'll get everyone else."

"I'll help."

"No, your safety is more important."

"It's fine. I already casted Freeze Flame so the bus won't explode. We are perfectly safe. We just need to get everyone out of here."

"…Alright, then."

Both of us began carrying all the passengers out of the bus. When we got everyone out, the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion arrived to take care of everything. Luckily no one was injured and everyone's memory about what happened was wiped.

After Onii-sama was done talking to Major Kazama, he turned around and we locked eyes. He gave me a stern look and quickly walked to my direction. Onii-sama looked very upset and I was sure that he was going to scold me for not obeying him. I couldn't help but close my eyes and tense up as Onii-sama was three feet away from me. But before I could do anything else, Onii-sama put his right hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my ear, causing my ears to turn red. Onii-sama's left hand was gently stroking my hair. My body was leaning on his chest while my face was against Onii-sama's right shoulder.

"You should have let me handled it. It's my fault that you had to protect everyone. If only my magic was not so limited, I could have done something to stop the bus from tumbling. No, if only I sensed something was wrong sooner, I could have done something. I'm sorry, Miyuki."

As Onii-sama said these words, I stepped away from his warm embrace because I knew without facing him, that his guilt was eating him up inside. From just these words, I knew he hated, no it was more than that, despised himself for being so useless in these situations. Even when I assured Onii-sama that it was okay, he still looked to the right, refusing to face me as he clenched both of his fists tightly, so tight that his hands began turning pale white. I walked forward until I was able to reach his hands. I gently grabbed both of his hands and moved it closer to me. I leaned forward, closed my eyes, and kissed his hands softly.

"Miyuki…"

Although Onii-sama's voice sounded calm, I could tell he was a bit flustered from my actions. Being capable of making Onii-sama fluster, even if it was for a second or half a second, gave me so much joy that I couldn't help but silently giggle. But more importantly, I was glad to have the ability to take away his guilt by my small actions.

"Onii-sama, that was the least I could do. You already done enough by being here. If you weren't there, I wouldn't have been able to activate my magic as well. So thank you, Onii-sama."

After I made sure Onii-sama did not feel guilty about what happened, I closed my eyes and made a sigh of relief.

"But what happened at first, Onii-sama?"

"Apparently, the bus driver saw a dead body lying on the ground. The bus driver didn't see the body there until the last minute, so he turned to the left to avoid crashing into the person."

**(*Because this was unexpected, there was no evil intent. That's why Tatsuya didn't notice anything strange. It was just by chance that the bus driver saw the corpse and crashed into the guard rails.)**

"Onii-sama, this doesn't seem like an accident. I think the corpse was there on purpose."

"Yes, I think so too. This was no doubt, the No-head Dragons doing. They seem to be more direct and forward with their attacks. I think they are seriously going to interfere with the 9SC. They might target the players more brutally too."

"I can't believe it."

"But Miyuki, I promise that no harm will go to you. I will protect you, for sure."

"Thank you, Onii-sama."

After we all arrived at the hotel, we settled in like nothing happened. Onii-sama went to his room and I went to mine. It was almost time for dinner, but I still had some time to freshen up. So I decided to take a shower. After I finished, I received a phone call from Onii-sama. He told me that he was outside of my room waiting for me. I quickly glanced at the mirror to check my appearance and headed for the door. As I opened the door, I turned to my right and saw Onii-sama.

"Onii-sama, sorry for making you wait for me."

"I didn't wait long, Miyuki. No need to worry."

"Yes…"

As Onii-sama reassured me that he did not wait long, he patted my head. His words were enough to make me blush, but when Onii-sama patted my head, my face turned bright red.

We headed downstairs to the dining room. As we went in, we headed towards the table with Honoka, Shizuku,Yoshida-kun, Mizuki, Erika, and Saijou-kun. As Onii-sama and I sat down, the eight us immediately began conversing. We were talking about the 9SC and how it officially starts tomorrow.

Even though everything was perfectly fine, I sensed something was wrong. I felt uneasy, and before I could talk to Onii-sama about it. I heard the sound of grenade safety pins dropping. I quickly turned around to see if what I heard was real or just my imagination. Surprisingly, I saw ten people wearing all black with sleeping gas masks holding grenades. I could tell that those grenades were sleeping gas grenades. I realized this too late as the sleeping gas was traveling throughout the whole room. I took my last breath of air before I did not breathe at all.

(Tatsuya)"Everyone, don't breathe!"

Although Onii-sama warned everyone not to breathe, it was too late. Everyone already collapsed. Before I was going to activate convergence magic, I turned around and looked at Onii-sama. As Onii-sama and I locked eyes, I understood what he was trying to tell me. He told me to wait until everyone in the room collapsed to activate the spell. I looked around to see if everyone collapsed. When I made sure everyone was collapsed, I looked at Onii-sama again to get his approval. After he nodded, I began activating my magic. Before I could activate it, someone activated Cast Jamming. Although I am able to activate magic pretty smoothly even with Cast Jamming, I stopped moving for two seconds. It took me two seconds to recover, and during those two seconds, two of the intruders were about to attack me. I would have dealt with them, but Onii-sama was ahead of me and took care of them first. As Onii-sama was defeating them one after another, I activated convergence magic. After I got rid of the sleeping gas, Onii-sama already tied up the intruders.

"Onii-sama, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am going to dispose of these intruders first."

"How can I help?"

"Everyone who collapsed from the sleeping gas would forget about what happened. The sleeping gas wiped everyone's memories about what happened at first. My guess is that the intruders were planning to release the sleeping gas to knock out First High and then quietly take the contestants to a place far away from here. I think they planned to prevent the students from participating from the 9SC."

"That's unbelievable. To think that they will go that far."

"Yeah, that plan is ridiculous. That's why I have to notify Major Kazama about this."

"Ok. I will handle the situation here."

"Thank you, Miyuki."

"It's nothing, really."

As Onii-sama was dragging the intruders out of the dining room, he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Miyuki."

"Yes, Onii-sama."

"I forgot to mention how well you executed the convergence spell earlier, sorry. But well done, Miyuki."

"…Thank you, Onii-sama." (*blushes*)

After Onii-sama left the dining room, everyone began slowly waking up.

(Miyuki)"Is everyone okay?"

(Everyone)"What happened?"

(Miyuki)"Well, you see…there was an accident. Someone was activating magic, but lost control and knocked everyone out. Everyone seems fine, so let's continue eating." *sparkly smile*

(Saegusa Izumi)"Since Miyuki-senpai said so, let's do just that."

(Everyone)"Yeah!"

I quietly made a sigh of relief that everyone believed my story. I thought it was a bit ridiculous, but I couldn't think of anything else I could say. But I'm glad that it all worked out.

After I finished eating, I headed back up to my room. I got ready to sleep since my match is tomorrow. As soon as I got in bed, I closed my eyes and slept.

…Although I slept peacefully, I was totally unaware of all the unexpected twists and turns ahead…


	24. Chapter 24: 9SC II: The Encounter

***Hey everyone! Hope you are prepared for some OMG scenes! Thanks for always supporting me! Hope everyone is looking forward to the next chapter, cause I definitely am!**

**P.S. I've been rereading my summary for some time now, and I think that my summary is very misleading. It sounds like this fan fiction is going to be very sad and stuff. My summary was meant to explain chapters 1-3. And I originally planned to end this story with chapter 17-a happy ending. But I continued writing because I got more ideas and I wanted to share it to everyone. Now that I think about it, my summary does not relate to where I am now, but I am going to keep the summary the same. I can't come up with anything better, oh wells…I like it! **

**Also, please check out my new youtube video! It's an AMV(Anime Music Video) with Tatsuya and Miyuki! Please comment! Please feel free to check out my other AMVS! Thanks so much! Please search up Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Tatsuya and Miyuki AMV...it should be there, if not then ... **

**(Btw: my name is Tsukina Kaze on youtube)**

August 6, 2097

9SC Ice Pillars Break Venue

"It's nice to see you again, Shiba-kun."

"Same to you, Ichijou-kun."

***What the heck! Masaki is back!***

(5 minutes earlier)

"Thank you so much for your help, Miyuki-senpai."

"No problem, Izumi-san."

After I said goodbye to Izumi-san, I walked as fast and gracefully as I could to the changing room. I decided to take a shortcut to the changing room so I would not be late. As I made a right turn, I bumped into the person I hoped I would never see again, well at least not alone…

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I wasn't lo-"(looking)

"It's nice to see you again, Shiba-kun."

"Same to you, Ichijou-kun." _{Dang it! Should have taken the long route!}_

"Masaki. Call me Masaki. In exchange, I hope you will let me call you Miyuki, since we were fiancés."

"Alright, Masaki-kun."

"Just Masaki is fine."

"It'll go against my principles."

"Ah, fair enough. That's one of the things I love most about you, Miyuki. So how are you? I haven't seen you ever since you abandoned me at the church."

"I've been fine. How are you?"

"Depressed, without you."

"I'm sorry I caused you to feel such unbearable pain. I hope we can still be friends."

"Great…Anyways, I look forward to see your match."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure having you of all people, witness my match. Speaking of that, I need to get ready. Please excuse me."

After I said that, I walked straight and avoided any eye contact between Ichijiou-kun. I still don't feel right calling Ichijou-kun "Masaki". I guess I will only call him that when he's there.

But before I could walk any further, I felt a tight grip on my wrist.

…I could not even feel a touch of "gentleness" when he grabbed my arm…

"I didn't forget, you know. Giving you a heads up, sorry, but I'm not planning to give up on us, Miyuki."

As I heard Ichijou-kun say that, I saw a grin on his face from the corner of my eye. I felt a shiver down my spine as I heard his voice echoing through my brain. I felt terrified…the way he called me "Miyuki" gave me goosebumps…he seemed to be purposely reminding me about the way I ended things with him to rub it in…I could tell he changed…he used to be very funny and kind…what happened to him?

I responded by slightly turning to my right and looking at the side of his face for about three seconds, but turning away afterwards. As soon as I felt Ichijou-kun's hand leave my wrist, I continued walking straight. When I turned to a corner and made sure Ichijou-kun was far away from me, I made a sigh of relief. I still felt the burning sensation of Ichijou-kun's hand on my wrist. I really did not like anyone touching me besides Onii-sama, and I usually feel very disgusted by it. And this time was no different, but I felt terrified. This was not a pleasant feeling to have, but I took a deep breath and put that thought in the back of my mind. I had something more important to do. As I made that decision, I focused all my attention to the match. I changed into a light blue kimono with white flowers, and tied a yellow sash around my waist. Then I put on the First High sweatshirt over my kimono. For my hair, I grabbed a couple strands of hair from each side of my face and pulled it to the back. I used my precious hair clip that Onii-sama gave me to pin it all together. When I was ready, I exited the changing room and headed to meet Onii-sama to retrieve my CAD. As I entered the room, I saw Onii-sama.

"Miyuki, here's your CAD. You're all set to go. By the way, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Onii-sama."

"What happened, Miyuki?"

"It's nothing…I just ran into someone I didn't want to, that's all."

"Is it by any chance, Ichijou Masaki."

"Yes."

"What did he say? What did he do?"

"…He talked about the past…something I didn't want to be reminded about…it's time for my match, I'll see you later, Onii-sama."

"Alright…Miyuki, I promised you that I wouldn't let him anyone lay a finger on you…he is no exception.

"I know…thank you Onii-sama."

After I said that, I left the room and headed towards the Ice Pillar Break section. As soon as I got there, I took off my jacket and entered the ring as the match began. I finished my match in half a minute. Soon after that, all the other rounds passed by really quickly. Shizuku and I won all our matches and we lead First High to victory. After all the matches, Izumi-san asked us if we wanted to share the crown of being first…Deja vu all over again…

(Shizuku)"I want to fight. Over these two years, I've been constantly practicing. I want to see how much I improved."

(Izumi)"Great, a battle! Hehe…I meant to say, Miyuki-senpai, what do you think?"

(Miyuki)"I have no objections if that's what Shizuku wants."

We immediately had the competition after that…

As I heard the last buzz, I activated Inferno. Shizuku immediately brought out a Handgun Shaped Silver CAD, similar to the one she used when we fought with each other two years ago, but I could tell that Onii-sama upgraded it to fit Shizuku better. Shizuku quickly pointed her CAD at my ice pillars and activated a spell. I could tell that this spell has the same effects as Phonon Maser but only it was more advanced. Instead of being able to target only one target, her spell targeted all my ice pillars. Luckily, because Phonon Maser was originally meant to attack one target, I knew this spell would take at least ten seconds to fully activate and affect the target. A mere ten seconds is more than enough time for me to attack.

Before I activated my spell, I quickly glanced at Shizuku and I saw how serious her expression was. Usually she would look very calm, but her current expression was so determined that I was dumbfounded for three seconds. One part of me was rather shocked at how bold Shizuku was, while the other part of me was amazed at how Onii-sama improved this spell. But I knew I had to focus so I took a deep breath. I activated my new spell, Incinerator, (blue flames surround the chosen target while dehydrating the target, sucks out all the liquid from the target), a new spell that I created with some tips from Onii-sama. Because I activated Inferno earlier, most of Shizuku's ice pillars turned to liquid which made my new spell much more effective. I also activated Icicle to freeze my ice pillars so heat wouldn't be able to penetrate it that easily. To make it harder, I casted Ice Wall to shield my ice pillars from being touched. I also casted another spell to cover my ice pillars with mist so Shizuku wouldn't know where to target. As Shizuku continued trying to counterattack my attacks, the buzzer buzzed as my spell, Incinerator, took out all of Shizuku's ice pillars. Cheers echoed throughout the area as the match was over. After the match, I went to talk to Shizuku.

"Nice match, Shizuku."

"Same. Congratulations, Miyuki."

"Thank you. Shizuku, you were amazing."

"I should be the one saying that."

"No, you really surprised me there. You have really grown, Shizuku."

"That means a lot to me, thank you, Miyuki."

As Shizuku and I said goodbye, I went to my room. I planned to take a shower first and then meet up with Onii-sama. After I took a shower, I changed back to my uniform and tied my hair to a french braid. When I was finished, I suddenly saw my roommate unconscious on the floor. I looked to see what caused her to faint. On her right hand, there was a bottle of water. I picked it up and examined it. I knew it was poisonous. I quickly called for help and in five minutes the ambulance arrived. I went with her to the hospital and stayed there for about two hours. I had to make sure my roommate was okay because the doctor was performing surgery. During that time, I already called Onii-sama and informed him about what happened. He had to inform the Student Council and deal with the 9SC, so he could not come to the hospital. Even though there was no need for Onii-sama to come to the hospital, I wanted him here with me. This happened very suddenly, so I was pretty shaken up. After they finished the surgery, the doctor came out and informed me about my roommate's condition.

"Excuse me, doctor. I am her classmate and roommate. Can you please inform me about her condition and what happened?"

"Of course. Like you thought, she consumed poison from the water. The poison causes a person to get sick for at least two weeks. If treated, maybe one week. Thankfully, you brought her in time. So she should recover in a week or maybe less."

"Pardon me for asking such a question, but it is urgent. Is there anyway she can get better in a couple of days?"

"Unfortunately, no. The fastest is probably five days. Why?"

"She is competing in the annual 9SC."

"Ah…I see. That's very unfortunate. She should not move her body for at least three days. I am so sorry. I think it's best if your school chooses another student to compete."

"Thank you so much. Please inform me about her condition daily."

"Of course. Oh, I forgot to ask you something. You said you were her roommate, right?"

"Yes."

"I suggest you switch rooms as soon as possible. The poison is contagious once released in the air. In this case, since she dropped her water bottle after fainting, the water already mixed in with the air. Which also means that if a person stays in the contaminated room too long, they can also catch the poison."

"Thank you for informing me. I will do just that."

After I left the hospital, I went back to the hotel. I tried talking to the front desk to ask for a new room, but every room was booked. I couldn't ask any of my friends and classmates because they all had roommates. In the end, I told Onii-sama about this. He told me that I could stay in his room. At first I refused because I didn't want to get in his way, but Onii-sama told me that it was fine and if I didn't say yes, he would sleep in the hotel lobby. So currently, I am staying in Onii-sama's room. There was only one bed and the couch was too small for anyone to sleep on so Onii-sama and I are sleeping on the same bed. We did this a couple times before, but I still get nervous. Being near Onii-sama makes my heart beat so fast and I can't help but hold my breath. Before I could get even more excited, I heard Onii-sama call my name.

"Miyuki."

"Yes, Onii-sama?"

"A lot happened today and I forgot to say congratulations for winning first place in Ice Pillars Break. Sorry."

"Hmm? I mean, no it's fine…hearing it now still means a lot to me. Thank you, Onii-sama. Hey Onii-sama, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"The spell that Shizuku used, is it…?"

"Yes. It's a new spell and advanced version of Phonon Maser, like you thought. Shizuku said she liked the spell a lot and wanted me to enhance Phonon Maser to fit her better. And since I was her engineer, I had to do all I could to support her. I was also your engineer, so I supported you to the best of my abilities as well."

"Of course. I understand."

"And Miyuki, the spell you used during the competition, that was the new spell you mentioned?"

"Yes. I've been practicing it for awhile and perfected it during a test run a few days ago. I wanted to show you first before making it public, but during my match with Shizuku, I thought it was the perfect time to use it. Sorry, Onii-sama."

"No, don't be. I don't blame you. Plus, you were really amazing, Miyuki. Like I said before, you have grown so much that you are second to no one in both magic and beauty."

"Thank you so much, Onii-sama! But I can never even dream to reach Onii-sama's level."

"You're getting carried away, again."

"Of course not! Onii-sama, you're too humble! Everyone would stare in awe after witnessing less than half of your abilities!"

"Even if that were true, there are other people in the world who are much stronger than me."

"But that won't be for long."

"Why are you so sure about that, Miyuki?"

"Because Onii-sama trains harder than anyone in the world. Your hard work will definitely pay off!"

"Miyuki, I really can't win you in this argument can I?"

"Nope. (*giggles*)… But I guess I really shouldn't have used the new spell…"

"Why not?"

"Oba-sama might not…"

"No, it should be fine…Don't worry about that Miyuki. I will deal with her if necessary."

"Yes. Hearing you say that, makes me feel a lot better."

"Miyuki, I forgot to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow it's Monolith Code."

"Yes."

"While you were at the hospital, the participants for Monolith Code got into an accident."

"What?! Are they okay?"

"Well, two of them became sick from food poisoning. Only Mikihiko is okay."

"I see…"

"Since the match is tomorrow, Mikihiko requested Leo and me to be his partners. It was a last minute thing, and he's most familiar with us as his teammates. It couldn't be helped."

"Oh…"

"Sorry, Miyuki. If things were different, I would have said no, but the Student Council insisted on us."

"No, no, I understand. It's just…"

"I know…I'm thinking about that too…"

"Onii-sama, I am more than confident that you will defeat Ichijou-kun and Fumiya-kun. But Oba-sama might not like it."

"Yeah, I know. But even if we lose on purpose, First High will be in a bad situation since they were second in Men's Ice Pillars Break. And we still don't have a substitute for Mirage Bat and it's more than likely that Ayako will dominate that competition."

**(*Sorry, I don't know what Tatsuya calls Kuroba Ayako*)**

"Onii-sama, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but the best way for us to win and make it seem like a coincidence is to probably decode Fumiya-kun and the Crimson Prince's codes. We should probably avoid any encounters to grab less attention."

"I support Onii-sama's plan one hundred percent, but I hope it won't be too much for you Onii-sama. If the rules for Monolith Code were like last year then it would be easier, but since you will be facing all nine schools at the same time…wouldn't that make it more troublesome?"

"Yes, it will. But there's no other choice."

"…Yes…"

"But Miyuki, everything will be okay. Get some sleep, it's getting late."

"Yes. Good night, Onii-sama."

"Good night, Miyuki."

After that, no words were spoken. It took me a few minutes to sleep after hearing what Onii-sama said, but I still slept with ease.

…Although everything seemed okay, something told me that a big storm was coming…and it was planning to stay there for awhile…


	25. Chapter 25: 9SC III: Shattered

***Hello All. Whoever continues reading this thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Sorry for the long update, but I've been slumping. I can't promise any other updates soon, but please continue to be patient cause other good stuff is coming. This chapter may be a little OOC, but I think it fits perfectly. Please share what you think and enjoy this chapter! Thanks everyone!**

**P.S. A shoutout to Trinity-thank you so much for commenting-I barely receive any reviews so that makes me sad :( …but I really appreciate comments! So please continue commenting! **

August 7, 2097

Hotel Room

"Onii-sama, are you finished preparing?"

"Yeah, I just finished."

"Here's a towel."

"Thank you, Miyuki."

"Oh, it's nothing…the match is starting in four hours…"

"Yeah…"

"I am not going to wish you good luck because I believe in Onii-sama."

"Honestly speaking, I'm not sure if I can win this competition."

"Onii-sama may doubt himself, but Miyuki will have faith."

"Thank you, Miyuki."

"Of course."

"No, I mean, thank you for always believing in me. Even if everyone in the world doubted me, you saying that you believe in me is more than enough to make me whole again."

"I feel the same way, Onii-sama…Onii-sama, can I discuss something with you? I have something very important to tell you."

"Of course, Miyuki."

"Onii-sama, I-"

(cell phone rings-vibrates)

"Honoka's calling me, it'll just be a second Miyuki."

At that moment, I said something strange that I never expected myself to say…more like what I kept hidden inside forced it's way out…

"Right…"

"What's that supposed to mean? What's going on, Miyuki?"

"Nothing…"

"Seriously, Miyuki, what's up? You seem different."

"Different? If anyone seems different, it's you."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"You changed…I can feel it…"

"Changed? What do you mean?"

"…You regained your emotions…"

"…Of course, that's because of you, Miyuki. When I spend more time with you, I feel so many different feelings and I guess I start knowing how to feel real emotions for others, but I'm still the old me…"

"No, that's not true. You've changed way more than that…I've been sensing it…the old you would not even consider picking up the phone…you would have turned off your phone and ignored it. You always put me above everything else, but now, you don't…I understand that sometimes things change, but you always tell me that I am more important. Was that just a lie?

"I-I…Miyuki, I-"

(*cell phone buzzes louder*)

"You should pick up your phone, you don't want to keep Honoka waiting."

"…"

Onii-sama picked up the phone…leaving me close to tears…

"Yes, Honoka?"

"Um…can you meet me at the back of the hotel?"

"…Sure…give me five minutes…"

"Yes!"

(*hangs up*)

"Let's-"

"Let's talk about this later, right? No need."

"Miyuki-"

"…Deep inside your heart, I am no longer the only one residing in it…There's no point in hiding it, Onii-sama…I guess I always knew it all along, since the Zhou Gongjin incident…but I have been denying it the whole time so I don't have to feel the pain of hearing your rejection. I was so afraid of knowing your true feelings for me, that I failed to see all the signs you were hinting to me …"

"That's not…true, Miyuki. Please don't say that…you know that's a …lie…"

"Then why are you stuttering, Onii-sama?"  
"I just couldn't express my true feelings…Wait, that's not what I meant!"

"See, that's the truth isn't it? I told you it's fine, didn't I? If you feel guilty for not returning the same feelings, then I forgive you. Just don't, Onii-sama, don't anymore. Don't force your love for me any longer!"

As I said that, I ran out of the door. I ran to the elevator and clicked the lobby button. As I rushed in the elevator, I pressed the close button three times hoping that the door will close faster so Onii-sama would not be able to see me. I closed my eyes and tried my best to hold in my tears. I meant to give Onii-sama my support, but I couldn't lie to myself. I planned to slowly walk out of the room, but I could not bring myself to do it. I panicked and ran out.

As the elevator door was about to open, I quickly wiped away my tears. I had to put on a front, so when I arrived at the lobby, I pretended everything was fine when I knew everything was the total opposite of fine…

I walked out and heard my phone ring. I checked who it was, praying that it was not Onii-sama. Surprisingly, it was Saegusa-senpai.

"Hello? Saegusa-senpai?"

"Miyuki-san, are you busy?"

"No, I'm free. Are you at the hotel?"

"Yes. Please meet me at the balcony of the hotel."

"Oh, yes. I will be there."

…

"Miyuki-san, let me be blunt, I know that you and Tatsuya-kun are part of the Yotsuba clan."

As shocked as I was hearing that, I managed to keep a straight face. I guess deep inside of me, I always knew that this time would come. They would find out the truth about us…

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't worry, you can trust me."

"Saegusa-senpai, I think you've mistaken. My brother and I are not part of the Yotsuba clan."

"I know you are lying, Miyuki-san. You must be a candidate for the Yotsuba clan, and Tatsuya-kun is your guardian. And if I'm correct, he would have been the heir, but since his magical abilities are not considered magic, you are there to take his spot. To be honest, I think you are holding Tatsuya-kun back. I know it's not your fault, but because of your tremendous magical abilities and his unusual magical abilities, I understand that this is inevitable. But since I want Tatsuya-kun to be recognized among the people in the Ten Masters Clan, I want to propose a marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Yes. This would provide a solution to everything. Tatsuya-kun would be free so you don't have to feel guilty about being his chains. You can rest assured that your brother is in good hands. So what do you say?"

"First of all, my brother and I are not part of the Yotsuba clan. But if we were, that offer is still very bizarre. And why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to tell, to be more precise, convince Tatsuya-kun to take up this proposal. I know he would listen to his cute little sister. I am willing to propose a marriage between Tatsuya-kun and I."

"You want me to convince my brother to marry you?"

"Exactly."

"What are you thinking? That is absolutely not possible."

"Why not? I know the age difference is a bit off, but a couple years won't matter. I believe Tatsuya-kun won't care about that."

"That's not what I mean. Haven't you considered what would happen or his feelings. And how about my-"

"Miyuki-san, you can't possibly harbor feelings for Tatsuya-kun. He's your brother and we are the perfect match for each other. So won't you just convince Tatsuya-kun for me? I promise I won't tell Tatsuya-kun or anyone about your feelings, even though it is kind of obvious."

"I meant to say my concerns for my brother's marriage, and I do not have feelings for my brother. I only harbor feelings of respect and great admiration for my brother. And since I don't approve of the marriage offer, I will not convince my brother for you. I'm sorry, but I don't believe this is the solution."

"Yes, I understand. I guess I will personally speak about this to Tatsuya-kun."

"No. Now, you are not just causing trouble for me, but my brother as well."

As I said this, I grabbed Saegusa-senpai's tightly. I think I grabbed her a bit too tightly. I lost my calm composure and did something very unladylike. But I didn't care at that moment. All I thought about was how I had to prevent her from telling Onii-sama this. I know that Onii-sama and I just had a fight and he might never forgive me, but I don't want to let this happen!

"Miyuki-san, how selfish can you be?! Why won't you just let this go?! Do you really want to continue binding Tatsuya-kun?! Don't you know you are embarrassing him?! During the first day of school, do you know how embarrassed he must have felt?! You should be ashamed of the pressure you constantly put on him for being his beautiful smart younger sister! Miyuki-san, you should just leave and stop being such a burden to your brother! You don't deserve a great guy like Tatsuya-kun!" I thought you would have wanted the best for him. Out of everyone, I thought you would have been the one to support this idea the most! I also can't believe you would say such a thing! You are ruining a chance for Tatsuya-kun to have a normal wonderful life! You can't give him anything unlike me! Even Honoka-san and Kitayama-san have a better chance of giving Tatsuya-kun a happier life! I know it's hard accepting the fact that your brother won't always be by your side, but it's time for you to be more independent! SO IT'S BEST IF YOU JUST LEAVE TATSUYA-KUN ALONE!"

As Saegusa-senpai raised her voice, she pulled her hand away with such force as a loud sound echoed throughout the balcony. My right cheek started aching and hurting.

"Miyuki-san, I-I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted you to-um-…that was an accident. I am so sorry."

I could tell Saegusa-senpai wasn't lying, but I was selfish, so I let my evil side take over. I looked her straight into her eyes with my piercing cold eyes and said,

"Let's forget this ever happened, for everyone's sake. But please, don't ever, even for a second, believe that you know what's best for me or my brother."

My voice was so cold and scary that I saw her tremble a little. I knew that if I didn't take care of my cheek, it would get really swollen. So as soon as I knew that she understood me, I quickly left the balcony and ran to the hotel. I wanted to go to the room, the last place I wanted to be, but the only place I could be. I knew Onii-sama was still meeting with Honoka so it was fine for me to go back the room. As I ran forward, at the corner of my eye, I spotted Onii-sama. For some reason, I was about to call out his name and run towards him, but as soon I heard someone's voice, I hid behind a bush. To be more precise, I heard someone's confession.

"I love you, Tatsuya-san!"

At those words, I quickly recognized the voice. It was no doubt Honoka. I slowly stepped forward to get a closer look of what's happening. From what I could see, I saw Honoka's crimson face avoiding direct eye-contact from Onii-sama. Because Onii-sama had his back facing me, I was not able to see what expression he was giving. I slowly turned around because I was too shocked to do anything. But after I blinked, the next thing I saw was Honoka tiptoeing to kiss Onii-sama. My eyes widened and I automatically turned back around. I quickly blinked back my tears and clenched my fist tightly. I walked away even though I knew that was not the wisest thing to do. Maybe what happened was a misunderstanding and I was there at the wrong moment. There were plenty of other scenarios, but I still walked away. I know I might have been just misunderstanding things, but seeing Onii-sama in that situation was more than enough to shatter my heart in a billion pieces. It pained me so much. My conscience was telling me to stay, but every bone in my body was persuading me to run away. My body disobeyed my conscience and moved on its own. I ran inside the hotel and did not wait for the elevator to arrive. I ran up the stairs to get up to the room. When I was in the room, I quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I used magic to cool down the towel and applied it on my face. I looked into the mirror and saw my red eyes and extremely pale face. I saw my tears dripping down my face to the sink. I continued wiping them away, but they never stopped. I was very confused why I was crying. I thought I was crying because Honoka was about to kiss Onii-sama or the fight I had with Onii-sama. All of those reasons hurt and made me cry, but that was not the reason why I was crying. I thought harder and realized why. I thought about how Saegusa-senpai said, "I know it's hard accepting the fact that your brother won't always be by your side, but it's time for you to be more independent!". I finally realized that I was hurting and crying because I've been relying on Onii-sama all my life and it hurts me to know that I have to let him go. After knowing that Onii-sama and I shared the same feelings for each other, I had false hope that we could live happily ever after.

…To think that I would have a happy ending like those fairy tales…how stupid could I be…

It hurts me to say Saegusa-senpai was right…I can never give him happiness like Honoka…I can never support him like Shizuku can…I can never give him security like Saegusa-senpai…I can never give him a peaceful normal life…I will never be able to…

…Is that why I lashed out at Onii-sama earlier?…

I wish I just died during that time…five years ago…so I don't have to endure this pain…this was a mistake…I was a mistake…

As I was having all these terrible and painful thoughts, I heard a voice. I was so shocked that I did not wipe away my tears and looked into the mirror to see who was behind me. Shockingly, I saw Onii-sama. I was so out of it that I didn't even notice him there behind me. I looked at him and saw him give me a worried yet pained expression.

"Miyuki?…Miyuki! What happened?! Why is your eyes so red and why are you crying?!"

As I responded, I quickly wiped my tears away and gave Onii-sama my best "Why do you care" face.

"Nothing happened. Plus, don't you have other things to worry about? Like Saegusa-senpai?" Or Honoka?"

"Wait, did you see what happened earlier?"

"I did. But it's none of my business anyway."

"Miyuki, you got it all wrong. She confessed and was about to kiss me, but I stepped back before she could lay a finger on me. I told her that I was sorry because I did not hold the same feelings as she does for me. After that, I left. That's all. There's nothing going on between us. So please calm down."

"Onii-sama, I am calm. There's no need for you to remind me. Or are you simply implying that I have to keep calm so I would not freeze this room? If it's that, there's no need for your concern. I am in complete control of my magic. The Magic Limiter currently affects only my magical abilities, but my control is flawless."

"…I didn't know…I'm sorry…"

"Is that all you have to say? If so, then please excuse me."

"Miyuki, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Please don't push me away."

"Onii-sama, I am not pushing you away."

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"I told you it's nothing. Just leave me alone…please…"

"I will. Just answer me this, why are you crying?"

As soon as Onii-sama asked me that question, I suddenly realized that tears were dripping down my face again. I gasped at the sight of tears flowing down my cheeks. At that moment, my cold front that I put on shattered. It was so obvious that I was acting all along to be okay while I was not at all fine. But one last time, I continued to pursue my fail attempt of putting on a cold front to hide all of my insecurities.

"Be honest with me, Miyuki."

"Tsk. Onii-sama, there's nothing for me to say. Even if I did, it's pointless."

As soon as I finished my sentence, I felt Onii-sama's left hand grab my right hand tightly, but not tight enough to hurt me. He pushed me against a wall while he slammed his right hand against the wall, three inches away from my head. His left hand was still holding my hand, but he placed my hand on his fast beating heart.

"Do you feel that, Miyuki? This is my heart beating. I will only be able to feel this way when I am around you because no one else is capable of giving me even a fraction of this feeling. Earlier, I stuttered because I still have problems telling you my true feelings. Because even though I am regained my emotions, I have problems expressing it. I don't know why I even considered picking up that phone call at first. I think the competition and the No-head Dragons were stressing me out and causing me to act different. You were right, I usually don't do that, I was obviously not thinking straight. I would never do that again or even consider doing that for a second. I always thought you were more important than anything and anyone and I still do. Please believe me."

After Onii-sama said this, he let go of my hand and stepped away from me, as if he was giving me a choice of telling him if I feel the exact same way or not. At that moment, I didn't even think twice about what I was doing. I just ran into his welcoming arms and cried.

"I went too far, I'm sorry. Please forgive me because all I want to do is have you by my side."

"I was never mad at you, so there is no need for me to forgive you. But Miyuki, promise me that you won't ever put on a mask in front of me again. I don't want to be the person who makes you hide your true emotions. You told me that only when you are around me, you don't have to put on a mask. You said you felt real when you were with me. I want to continue being the one who makes you feel that way. So please, let me continue having that honor of being the one who sees your beautiful true self."

As I heard Onii-sama say those words I never imagined to hear in his usual warm and kind voice, I couldn't help but embrace him tighter and drown all my sorrows away by crying on Onii-sama's strong chest while managing to say, "I promise."

"Miyuki, can you please tell me what you were about to say at first?"

"Yes…it's about Mirage Bat."


	26. Chapter 26: 9SC IV: Battle Commence

***Hi everyone! This is going to be a very very very short chapter, but please be prepared for some more action later! Thank you everyone!**

**P.S. To answer pyramidekheops' questions: Mayumi had a hunch about the guardian system. She did not know for sure, but looking at the previous hints-how Tatsuya knows about Blanche, Tatsuya's amazing performance in the 9SC, Miyuki's overwhelming magic power, the Yokohama Incident, etc. Mayumi started piecing the things together and realized that they must be part of the Ten Masters Clan. Elder Kudou is well-aware, I will include him maybe in the future. This year is 2097. No-head dragon was during their first year, yes, but they came back for revenge this year. In chapter 23, Miyuki explains that the No-head Dragons reformed to get revenge. This time, the No-head Dragons are more direct with their attacks because they want to mess with the 9SC to make up for the previous years. They are doing this for their comrades that Tatsuya killed. Sorry if I wasn't clear about this.**

**Btw: The previous chapter, it ended with Miyuki talking to Tatsuya…I will talk about that in the future chapter as a flashback…hope this is not too confusing… :)**

August 7, 2097

Hotel Room

"Miyuki, I'm going to go first."

As Onii-sama turned around and began walking forward, I grabbed his sleeve. I honestly didn't know why I grabbed his sleeve, but for some reason I wanted to. Onii-sama turned around and gave me a confused expression. Instead of saying something, I walked closer to Onii-sama. I didn't stop walking until I could touch Onii-sama if I extended my hand. After I stopped, I closed my eyes, tiptoed a little, and gently kissed Onii-sama on the cheek. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds. Afterwards, I let go of Onii-sama's sleeve and stepped back as I looked at him.

"Miyuki?"

"Have a good match. I'll be cheering for you." (*smiles*)

"…I will…Thank you."

A few minutes after Onii-sama left, I headed towards the stadium. I met up with Erika, Mizuki, Honoka, and Shizuku. After I sat down, the match began ten minutes afterwards.

After the starting bell rang, more than half of the participants in Monolith Code froze from Onii-sama's and Mikihiko's spells.


	27. Chapter 27: Battle Commence II

***Hi everyone! Sorry for the long update and the length of the update again! I did not know how to describe the fight scene and I thought if I skipped it, that would make the story not complete. So this is the outcome of it. I am sorry if the fight scene was not that epic. But that was all I could come up with. But the next chapter, I think will be interesting. Thanks for all the reviews! I loved reading every single one of them! I was so touched and happy! All those reviews motivated me to continue writing so thank you! I hope I can hear from you guys again! **

August 7, 2097

Monolith Code Arena

After the starting bell rang, more than half of the participants in Monolith Code froze from Onii-sama's and Mikihiko-kun's spells.

Onii-sama casted compound waves causing almost all the participants to fall to the ground. Mikihiko activated Wild Hair which made everyone believe that they were tied up. Since Onii-sama and Mikihiko were in sync with their magic, the effects of the magic were enhanced. The participants that fell to the ground fell unconscious. Only Third High and Fourth High remained. Ichijou-kun casted an adjusted version of air bullets and aimed at Fourth and First High. Onii-sama activated Gram Demolition so none of the air bullets were able to cause an explosion.

Both Saijou-kun and Mikihiko-kun took out a member from Third and Fourth High, leaving only Ichijou-kun and Fumiya-kun left. Unfortunately during the process, Saijou-kun received a big blow from one of the members of fourth high so he was unable to assist any further. Mikihiko-kun got injured a bit after defeating Cardinal George, but he was still standing. While Saijou-kun and Mikihiko-kun were fighting, Onii-sama, Fumiya-kun, and Ichijou-kun were fighting as well. Fumiya-kun activated Direct Pain causing Onii-sama and Ichijou-kun to believe that they were in pain. But since Direct Pain was a dangerous spell, the 9SC still allowed it but told the casters that they have to limit the effects of the magic. The pain was bearable for Onii-sama and Ichijou-kun so they were able to stand and move but to a lesser degree. Ichijou-kun continued activating Air Bullet and Onii-sama casted Gram Demolition. Onii-sama was only able to defend against Ichijou-kun's and Fumiya-kun's attacks due to the rules of Monolith Code. During their fight, Mikihiko-kun joined in the fight as well. He casted Thunder Child causing thunder/lighting to fall down at Ichijou-kun and Fumiya-kun. While they were trying to dodge Mikihiko-kun's attacks, Onii-sama focused on deactivating Third and Fourth High's codes. Mikihiko-kun's spell bought Onii-sama twenty seconds, which was more than enough time for Onii-sama to crack their codes. As Onii-sama finished cracking their codes, the bell rang and everyone applauded for First High's victory.

Ichijou-kun's and Fumiya-kun's defeat was due to the fact that they were too focused on Onii-sama. They focused all their attention on Onii-sama so they were unaware of the fact that Onii-sama was purposely grabbing all of their attention. Onii-sama's whole plan was to distract Ichijou-kun and Fumiya-kun, the two most difficult opponents. Because of this, they would not suspect Mikihiko-kun, the person who took Onii-sama's role as the distraction so Onii-sama could deactivate their codes. This way, it would seem like First High won from strategy and power, but mostly strategy. This plan was created by Onii-sama. A quick and simple plan to win Monolith Code and not catch too much attention, just as I expected from Onii-sama.

Everyone congratulated Onii-sama, Mikihiko-kun, and Saijou-kun for winning. I was also part of that group, but I went back to the room early. I wanted to stay longer, but I had to sleep early. I had to prepare for my match tomorrow, since I will be facing Ayako-chan in Mirage Bat, my supposed cousin.


	28. Chapter 28: Happy Anniversary

Happy First Year Anniversary! I know I'm late though... :(...well only technically nine to ten minutes late...Thank you so much for all the people who kept reading this story! Thank you to everyone who commented, favorited, or followed this story! I am so grateful for that. Unfortunately, I have not written or thought about Ch.28. I am truly sorry for that, especially since today is the first day I published this story. But rest assured, I've got everything planned out. I will write the next chapter as soon as I...well, hopefully soon. I haven't felt like writing this story for a very long time. I still really love this story, but I don't know...I think my passion for writing dulled due to many factors that I am not able to think about right now. But anyways, I still plan to finish story soon. Hope to hear from you guys again, since I miss reading all those emails saying that people followed, favorited, or commented. Thanks once again! Would love to hear your thoughts on the drama that happened in Ch. 25! That was one of my favorite chapters. Please tell me how you guys felt about that chapter-I am very curious-I do not discriminate against criticisms-I find it very helpful in improving my story and writing. I thought that chapter especially shows how far Tatsuya and Miyuki has come. They had a lot of obstacles in their way, but I feel like their love is stronger than anything. I know, sounds pretty lame. But to me, despite the fact that many people dislike Tatsuya and Miyuki being together, I really believe that they are destined for each other. There is no one in the world that they love more than each other. Back to the point though, Happy Anniversary and early Merry Christmas!


	29. Chapter 29: Old Foes and Rivals

***Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated-so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! My grammar and descriptions are pretty bad-I apologize. But thank you for everyone who continued to support me! **

August 8, 2097

Mirage Bat Arena

As the fog covered up the whole sky and the cool breeze blew my face, I felt an enormous amount of energy surge through me. I was ready.

When the buzzer buzzed, all the different color orbs appeared above all the contestants. Everyone activated their magic. Most of the contestants activated an acceleration spell to enhance their speed and used either leaping or jumping spells. But Ayako-chan is using the flying magic Onii-sama created combined with Mock Teleportation. I already suspected she would use this magic. In addition to Mock Teleportation, the flying magic will boost the control and speed of her teleportation. Her magic will allow her to fly faster than any acceleration magic spell and with the flying magic…well that tactic is basically flawless…

I waited until everyone flew up and then activated my magic. I prepared this spell for today's match. A new spell I created…

*Flashback*

"Miyuki, can you please tell me what you were about to say at first?"

"Yes…it's about Mirage Bat. Onii-sama, the student council could not find a substitute for Mirage Bat."

"How about Honoka?"

"I was thinking the same thing too, but she said she did not want to participate this year. She was giving us the vibe to not ask why so we dropped the question. But Izumi-chan nominated me. In the beginning I declined because of Ayako-chan, but they urged me to compete. They wanted First High to win the Nine Schools Competition once again. I could not say no…sorry…"

"No need to apologize, Miyuki. I completely support your decision."

"Onii-sama, I am worried about what Oba-sama would think about Ayako-chan and I."

"This is the 9SC after all, where the best compete with the best. I am pretty sure Oba-ue would find this rather entertaining. They might find this a good way of seeing who would be fit for the Yotsuba head."

"…Yes…"

"But no need to worry, Miyuki. Don't think about that. You told me how much fun you had competing in Mirage Bat during our freshman year. I want you to focus on that only."

"Yes! Thank you Onii-sama!"

"Did you decide on the spell for Mirage Bat?"

"Yes. I was planning to use the flying magic you created, but I am guessing that Ayako-chan would use both that and Mock Teleportation. I am afraid I can not outmatch her speed with only flying magic. Teleportation magic is Ayako-chan's specialty, so if I enhance my speed or use something similar to teleportation magic, she will still have the upper hand. To increase my chances of winning, my speed needs to be faster than teleporting and flying. The other contestants may also use spells to enhance their speed and magic that lets them stay in the air for a short period of time. As arrogant as this may sound, but something is telling me that all the contestants don't want First High to win another battle so they might try to prevent me from winning. But my solution to all of this might be with a new spell I created."

"Your speculations are correct. A new spell? Tell me more."

"This spell causes a bunch of snowflake looking objects to fill the whole sky. Whenever I step on one, it propels me to whichever direction I want."

"So the snowflakes are like stepping stones, but in the air. Similar to a leaping spell, but quicker and easier to control. You will be able to stay in the air longer while hitting the orbs and if necessary dodging the contestants."

"Yes. Is that ok, Onii-sama?"

"You never fail to amaze me Miyuki."

*Flashback End*

Stepping stones with snowflakes engraved on it and magic implanted in them surrounded the arena. All the confused faces of the contestants turned to me. I jumped up and began touching the first orb I saw. I stepped on one of the snowflake stones and it boosted me upwards, allowing me to hit four more orbs. After I finished hitting the orbs I can at each turn, I would step on another snowflake to elevate me to a different direction with more spheres. I was mostly up in the air, but before a minute passed, I would go back to the ground. Many contestants tried blocking me from hitting the orbs and landing on the ground, but I managed to avoid them all. I felt like I was moving faster than I ever did in my life and soaring through the skies made me forget about the competition.

My mind began focusing on the match again after I noticed how the air got really cold and the wind started blowing harder on the left side of the court. I sensed somethings was wrong. I glanced at Onii-sama and from his expression, I knew there was definitely something wrong. Three seconds later, I locked eyes with Onii-sama. He mouthed the words "Sniper, 6 o'clock". I immediately activated Zone Interference to temporarily prevent any magic or ammunition from harming the stadium and the audience. Zone Interference did not prevent other magicians from activating their magic because I casted another spell around all the contestants to

continue using magic. I sustained Zone Interference and my other spells without any trouble, but once the bell rang signaling that round one ended, a wave of exhaustion and overuse of magic simultaneously washed over my whole body. Although it was semi-painful, I continued activating Zone Interference. Usually this degree of magic is nothing, but with the Magic Limiter intact, constantly casting a new spell and using Zone Interference this way was not an easy task. The pain temporarily disappeared after I glanced at the scoreboard as I walked over to Onii-sama.

First Place: First High 100 points

Second Place: Fourth High 80 points

Third Place: Second High 60 points

Fourth Place: Seventh High 55 points

Onii-sama greeted me with a proud smile and I felt all warm inside. He leaned forward and whispered, "You can deactivate it now." I disabled my spell and I felt some energy return back to me.

"Thank you, Miyuki. Sorry I asked you to do that while you had so much on your plate. But thanks to you, the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion captured the sniper."

"No, it is really fine. I am glad I was able to help somehow."

Out of nowhere, there was a huge announcement announcing, "Attention everyone participating in the Nine Schools Competition. The heads of the competition decided to only have one round of Mirage Bat. Which means that Shiba Miyuki from First High has won the competition. Totaling all the points, First High has won the 2097 Nine Schools Competition! That is all. Thank you. The ending party is tomorrow night."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, but after the news sank in, all the First High students cheered. I was overwhelmed with confusion, exhaustion, and joy. Onii-sama saw my expression and smiled.

Onii-sama patted my head and said, "Congratulations, Miyuki. You've led First High to victory."

"Thank you, Onii-sama!"

Out of nowhere, I heard someone say, "Hey."

I turned around to identify the person who spoke.

"Ayako-chan."

"I just wanted to say congratulations and thank you."

"For what?"

"Zone Interference. I know you activated it. I am not sure for what specific reason, but I can guess. You were really amazing and I am glad I got to compete with you."

"Thanks. It was really fun competing with you."

"I used to take pride in exceeding your range of Zone Interference and having more talent in Mirage bat than you, but after today, I can no longer be considered your rival."

"No, that's not true. Your Mock Teleportation spell was really incredible and the way you blended it with flying magic was truly masterful. Ayako-chan, you really are a talented magician."

"…Thank you…Miyuki-onee-chan."

**{*Author's Note: Miyuki and Ayako are not sisters, but Ayako calls her that to show that the rivalry in this story is over and she really respects Miyuki now.*}**

"I look forward to our next meeting, Ayako-chan."

"Same here! Next time I will show you something more magnificent. Just you wait!"

Ayako-chan ran off after that.

"Miyuki, you must be tired. Go take a shower and get some sleep. I will walk you to your room."

"Onii-sama, if you are busy, you don't have to."

"No, it's ok. That's the least I could do."

As Onii-sama walked me to the room, we discussed about the incident earlier.

"I am guessing that somebody tried injuring one of the contestants earlier. This might have been to scare the audience and the people in charge of the Nine Schools Competition. They are really getting out of hand. This is their fourth and definitely final attempt to try to sabotage the competition. I promise you that we will get to the bottom of this."

"Yes. Thank you, Onii-sama."

"Miyuki, I got to go do some stuff first. I will see you later."

"Ok."

Just when I was about to open the door, a shiver went up my spine when I heard a familiar creepy voice calling out my name.

"Shiba Miyuki. It's been a long time. Today is your last day to live. It is finally time for me to get back my revenge."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I made sure if anyone was around to see what was going on. Luckily there was not. I was grateful there were no cameras here in this hotel. I could cause a scene and cover it up later. When I was ready to confront my enemy, I turned to my left and couldn't' believe who I saw.

"Zh-Zh-Zhou Gongjin? H-How are you still alive?"

"I'm not. But unfortunately for you, I am not the only one who wants to see you die. Someone allowed me to have a chance to redeem myself and I could not refuse such an amazing offer."

"W-Who? Who sent you?"

"I will tell you right after YOU DIE!"

With that sentence, Zhou Gongjin charged at me with a two feet long dagger he took out from his coat pocket. He was incredibly fast that I stumbled a bit as I blocked his attack with my hands. I sidestepped and elbowed his back. Zhou Gongjin fell a few steps forward and then turned around to lunge at me again. I grabbed his wrist holding the dagger and pushed it downwards with as much force I could muster. Fortunately, that was enough strength to cause the knife to fall on the floor. I kicked his left shin and he fell into a kneeling position. I hesitated to make my next attack when a quick memory of my hand and his body covered in blood popped up in my mind. Zhou Gongjin noticed my sudden stop and used that opportunity to make me lose my balance. He did a quick roundhouse kick and I only noticed it after I was on the ground. I fell pretty hard and before I could get back up, Zhou Gongjin had a dagger pointing at my face. In any normal circumstances, I would have kicked him and grabbed the dagger out of his hand, but my body was going to semi-shut down mode.

"Any last words, Shiba Miyuki?"

Before I could attempt saving myself, Onii-sama appeared in front of me and pushed the dagger away from me and kicked Zhou Gongjin backwards. He pulled out his Silver Horn Trident CAD and activated Gram Demolition. Zhou Gongjin's body disintegrated into nothing, but a piece of paper with strange words landed on the ground. Onii-sama turned around and faced me.

"Miyuki, are you okay? Are you hurt? Here, take my hand."

I was too shaken up to respond to Onii-sama's questions. I only nodded and slowly took his hand.

"I will be right back after I deal with this. Miyuki, go to the room and lock the door. Don't let anyone come in."

Seeing that I was still kind of in a daze, Onii-sama slightly pushed me forward leading me to the direction of the room. I knew I looked pretty pathetic right now, so I gathered my last remaining strength and rushed in to the room and locked the door.

***First Person switched to Third Person* (Tatsuya's Side of the Story)**

After reporting the reappearance of Zhou Gongjin to Major Kazama, Tatsuya used the small strip of paper that was left behind of Zhou Gongjin's body to track down the culprit. The lead led to Jiedo Heigu, the leader of Blanche. He is the boss of Zhou Gongjin and the grandfather of Richard Sun. He is known for being able to be undetected by using the magic Ghost Walker, but he got sloppy leaving important evidence behind. With that little remnant, Tatsuya was able to hunt him down. Usually Tatsuya will sneak up on the enemy and then terminate them, but this time, he was angry. Someone tried sabotaging the Mirage Bat competition and shooting one of the contestants(possibly Miyuki) and used deadly magic to control a dead person to kill Miyuki. Of all the dead people, the caster had to choose Zhou Gongjin. This was more than enough to enrage Tatsuya. He marched straight in to the enemy headquarters with no backup, only his favorite CADs in both of his hands. Tatsuya started killing people left and right holding machine guns, bodyguards, hired magicians, basically anyone in the building. After annihilating about thirty to forty people, Tatsuya finally saw Jiedo Heigu. Jiedo Heigu was hiding in the corner of a dusty old room begging Tatsuya to spare him.

"Please show me some mercy! I'm begging you! I promise I will never interfere with the Nine Schools Competition ever again! I won't cause anymore trouble! So please don't kill me!"

"I am showing you a lot of mercy for quickening your death process when you should be punished for all your crimes. Nothing you do will ever make up for all the sins you committed. Even if you do manage to, I won't care. You messed with the dead and DARED TO LAY A HAND ON MIYUKI. That is definitely worth taking your life."

"Wait! Wait! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! No!"

The sound of Jiedo Heigu's plea for mercy echoed throughout the room. It ended as Tatsuya pulled the trigger and Jiedo Heigu vanished into thin air. Nothing was left of the terroist organization leader. Finally the known major corporations will be taking a long break.

Afterwards, Tatsuya returned back to the hotel room. He closed the door behind him and saw the bathroom door left slightly opened. As he walked closer, he heard the shower still running. Tatsuya slowly pushed the door open and walked in. In the shower stall, Miyuki sat down on the hard floor drenched in cold water. She still had her Mirage Bat costume on, but she took off her boots. Tatsuya slowly walked closer to her and sat down on the floor next to her. He took off his black jacket and put it around her. He waited a few seconds before putting his right hand on her head and carefully placing it on his chest. Miyuki grabbed Tatsuya's black shirt very tightly with her left hand. Tatsuya held Miyuki's other hand and squeezed it gently. Tatsuya held Miyuki tighter and closer assuring her that everything was fine and she did not need to hold it in anymore. The sound of water trickling down covered the quiet sobs of the jet black haired beauty.

No words were exchanged at this moment, but with his actions, old wounds slowly began mending itself and the feeling of pain and sorrow slowly began to fade.


End file.
